


（all耀）食髓知味

by jiaoqi



Category: Hetalia：Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoqi/pseuds/jiaoqi
Summary: 原名《军妓》





	1. Chapter 1

他总能在他的身下，叫的像只发了春的小奶猫。而伊万也毫不怜惜，总是在他快要高潮的时候衔住他的后颈，一手狠狠地禁锢住他的腰，一手揉搓着他早已被蹂躏的不堪的酥胸。

鬼知道伊万·布拉金斯基上将心里在想什么。

让他深夜穿着高开叉旗袍丁字裤，又在他的肉穴里塞了和他尺寸一样大的振动棒，还让他戴上贞操带，手放背后反锁着手铐，让这样诱人的他在军校的操场上跑圈，是有多希望他会被人发现然后被轮艹

王耀早已汗如雨下，服用了催情剂的他，气喘吁吁，身上的汗早已打湿了那身高开叉的旗袍，雪白的玉腿在惨白的灯光打照下又显得又细又直，让人看了都会有一种莫名的冲动，巴掌大的小脸上，鎏金色的眸子双目含情，鸦色的长睫一眨一眨，高挺小巧的鼻梁，随着喘息声一张一合的樱桃小口……

正站在办公室玻璃窗后观看的男人见此情景也不由得加重了呼吸，又缓了一缓，露出了一个人畜无害的笑容：嗯，他的小野猫，终于要被征服了吗？

王耀，长了一张极为柔弱又精致的女相，但是他的眼神又是那么桀骜不羁，他那双鎏金色的眸子哪怕在被他狠狠肏到快要哭的时候也不曾露出半分软弱。他从来只是撇开头不看伊万，清亮的眼睛里泪水沿着眼眶悄无声息的在地毯上砸开一朵水花。

再强的征服欲在看到这张被肏到高潮的梨花带雨楚楚可怜的精致小脸时也软了半分。每当这时，伊万·布拉金斯基上将那双紫烟一样征服欲极强的眼睛里就会多了几分怜香惜玉，他总会低头轻轻吻上王耀那精致的殷桃小口，伸出舌头汲取小奶猫口里的琼浆玉液。

“哼。”曾经他的小奶猫是多么乖巧啊，他的小奶猫半跪着为他口交，墨色长发随意而凌乱的披在肩上，丝丝缕缕，遮住了白玉般的酥胸和精致小巧的红豆。王耀小心翼翼的褪下伊万的内裤，那惊人尺寸的巨大紫黑色性器弹出来，拍打在王耀又软又嫩的小脸上，那双软弱无骨细腻白嫩的柔荑抚过伊万的敏感的龟头，又用微凉的指甲调皮的在他的马眼上划过，舌头舔了舔那粗长性器顶点迫不及待分泌出来的少量液体，轻巧的在唇旁拉出一道银丝——那样子可真是又性感又够淫荡。

可是——自从阿尔弗雷德来了之后，王耀看那个汉堡蠢货的眼神就好像被高温融化的糖一样，黏得化都化不开。伊万不是没有查过他们的前尘往事，不就是青梅竹马，家族订婚吗。

伊万有点愤怒，他把玩在手上的小奶猫想要出逃，变成一只小野猫，这是他绝对不允许的

他伊万·布拉金斯基上将喜欢的小奶猫，怎么可能轻易拱手让人。一想到这，他的心情忽然好了很多。伊万愉快的掏出遥控器，轻轻的摁了一下。

而此时在跑圈的王耀本就不断在身体里小幅度摩擦摆动的电动玩具折磨的意志全无，那根粗长的电动玩具是按照伊万的尺寸定制的，不仅恒温还留有伊万故意残留在上面的信息素。伊万还坏心眼的给他戴上了贞操带，又把他的双手反铐在背后，就是不想让他自己满足自己…

他再也支撑不住，在小穴里电动玩具猛烈的攻势下，腿一软，跪趴在军校的跑道上，抽搐着，挣扎着，欲求不满想要被更多的男性荷尔蒙满足却又做不到，终于向小奶猫一样嘤嘤的哭出来"万尼亚，万尼亚…"

一键高潮，伊万甚至有点担心王耀怕不是要被玩的坏掉了。

伊万赶到的时候，看着现场的一幕活色生香，身下帐篷高高耸起。

王耀跪趴在地上侧脸着地，长发凌乱，身下不住的震颤着。旗袍的下摆，被小奶猫自己撩到了腰际，露出大片大片白嫩光滑的雪肌，小奶猫的小穴正对着他呲呲的流出淫水，甚至滑出泡沫。穴口在电动性器的胡搅蛮缠之下被肏的合也合不拢，一双玉腿被迫大大分开。哭的红红的眼睛我见犹怜，一副翘着屁股等着别人用后入式肏的男妓模样。

伊万有些心疼，他何时这样折磨过自己的心上宠？

可是他一想到王耀对着阿尔弗雷德那个狂妄自大的汉堡混蛋露出过那样温柔又甜蜜的微笑，他就气不打一出来。

他那常年握枪已经结了一层薄茧的手粗暴的撕开王耀身上仅有的那块早已被打湿勾勒出细嫩小腰和笔直玉腿的高开叉旗袍布料，剥开丁字裤，让他痴迷的这个美人儿在空气中充分暴露。

伊万带茧的手摸到已经泥泞不堪的大腿根部时，他身下的小奶猫上半身身体敏感的缩了又缩，口中发出意识不清的嘤咛，那一双没有一丝赘肉的细白长腿却往他的腰上缠了又缠，仍旧是一副欲拒还迎的意乱情迷的模样。

王耀是他的淫荡小宝贝儿，他的发情小奶猫儿，他要好好调教和凌辱他，免得王耀在他不在或是不能满足他的时候，爬上阿尔弗雷德的床。

伊万想了想，解开了王耀的贞操带，又抽出了那根粗长的电动玩具，水流了一地。但没把王耀的手反绑在身后的手铐解开。他把扳过意乱情迷的王耀的身体，把他的双腿摆成最诱人最淫荡最下贱的最羞耻的M型，再把那根粗长的电动性器开到最大，再一次狠狠的猛地一下插入王耀的小穴里，王耀刚刚还觉得小穴里骚痒空虚难耐，一下子插入刺激太大，射了出来，白浊的精液喷到了伊万的大衣上。

伊万的脸上带着一脸无辜的笑：“小耀不乖哦，射在了万尼亚的新衣服上～不乖的孩子可是要肉偿的～”

打开手机，点开那个汉堡混蛋的头像，王耀被伊万玩的合不拢腿照片和录像就被传送了过去，照片里面甚至有伊万拍的王耀小穴流淫水的特写。

伊万甚至把王耀的脸上那醉欲仙死的高潮脸表情，和他是如何用玩具玩到王耀高潮潮吹射后又尿失禁的全程拍的十分清晰。

他又发了一条语音：“小耀的下面，是被万尼亚肏烂的哦”语气天真又骄傲的像得了糖果的小孩

他可以确定那个汉堡蠢货会气得发绿，可那有什么关系他会把他的小耀绑在他的身边，一步也不离开。

他独自一人在冰雪里长大，对一个人的占有欲可以像西伯利亚的寒流那样深入骨髓，尤其是对他的小猫咪，那心头一动的柔嫩触感让他爱不释手，疯狂的想占有他，让他眼里只有自己。

伊万有些失望，小耀居然经不起折腾，昏了过去。他抱起湿答答光溜溜的小奶猫叹了口气，他还没真上呢，可惜了这样好的野战地点，还不忘摁了摁电动玩具的手柄防止它从小穴里滑出来

 

“我给小耀打造个纯金的笼子吧，再给小耀的脖子上栓一条钻石链子，到时候呢小耀就每天穿着不同的情趣衣服，小穴里插着低速振动的玩具，一天到晚湿嗒嗒的等万尼亚来肏好不好”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“我给小耀打造个纯金的笼子吧，再给小耀的脖子上栓一条钻石链子，小耀就每天穿着不同的情趣衣服，小穴里插着低速振动的玩具，一天到晚湿嗒嗒的等万尼亚来肏好不好”

不过，这是不可能的，王耀的职责是满足好几个少将及少将以上的需求，并不只属于伊万个人，当然，如果他怀孕就可以不服侍。

他的穴里每天都被不同的精液灌满，小肚子总是鼓鼓的。

当清晨的阳光温柔地撒进来，王耀推开身旁银色发男人，揉了揉酸疼的后腰，鸦色的长睫一眨一眨，心事沉沉。  
呵，他果然是被送到了这里。  
在这个omega数量极为稀少的年代，人口数量入不敷出，随时可能大幅度下降，只要是个omega都会被尽量送到军营里，一来是为了让那些精力过剩的alpha们安放自己无处可发泄的青春  
二来强制让omega怀孕补充人口。  
omega本就稀少，男性omega就更稀少但是更抢手，因为他们的受孕率是女omega的好几倍，与此同时身体素质会更好，生出来的孩子血统也会更纯  
王耀自身是一个纯度极高的omega，是民主共和国里专供高阶军衔的军官享乐的军妓。  
这个颠沛流离的年代，同时养活几个孩子究竟有多难？无数人卖儿卖女，只求一口热饭。当战火烧到了王耀的家乡，王耀开始带着年幼的弟妹逃亡，当弟妹患上病却无钱无药，王耀跪在军营外，用一次身体的交替换了弟妹活下去的权利。  
那个军官要了他的第一次，他的尊严在男人反复折过他的身体一次又一次抽插时消失殆尽，他青涩的媚叫着他迎合男人的动作以此来取悦那个骂他骚货的男人，却在脑袋被摁在床上时流下了几滴晶莹的泪。  
不止是生理上破处的疼，还有心理上被破处的疼。  
可是王耀很快就适应了，他不止是一个人活着，他的两个年幼的弟弟需要他来提供更好的生活环境，妹妹王晓梅也需要治病的药，他开始说服自己克服那份疼痛和恶心。  
所以当国家派人将一纸契约放在他的眼前，他几乎是想都没想就答应了。  
契约上写着的条件是要求他进入军营，为军官“服务”，五险一金安排齐全，而国家会负责培养那两个年幼资质却十分优异的alpha成为精英，那个beta的妹妹也会在长大成人后得到工作  
他们会幸福快乐地有尊严的活下去，不必像他一样作为一个omega卑微的出卖自己的肉体.  
真好。  
他没有多余的心情，点了点头，签上自己的名字。  
然后就被送到了这里。  
他被安排了干净整洁的一间房间，独立卫浴。每天工作就是从衣柜的一长溜儿布料少得可怜的情趣服装里按那些军官的要求穿上衣服，然后衣服像纸一样被撕开，他被要求用各种羞耻的姿势被一个或者多个人摁在公开或非公开的场合里，接受那些来自四面八方的粗长炙热，身上的每一个地方都被开发殆尽。  
一开始王耀会觉得自己脏，恶心，日复一日的在工作结束后拖着自己疲惫不堪的身体使劲冲刷，让那些男人的精液随着热水一起流入下水道，仿佛只有这样才能洗刷受过的耻辱。  
后来，由于omega特殊的生理构造，他居然开始迎合自己的生理高潮，开始享受。  
错的是那些alpha，错的是这个世界，他又何必耿耿余怀，折磨自己  
他开始享受身体抽插带来的快感，开始习惯身体里带着男人的精液睡觉甚至习惯身体里里插着肉棒还能沉沉睡去。  
王耀的身体检查报告是和费里奇安诺的一起下来的。  
检查报告是国家通过人工智能来分析omega的纯度，再通过大数据和各个alpha军官的信息素进行匹配。  
omega通过身体报告来划分成不同等级，越高级别的omega军妓接待的军官人数越少，军衔也越高。高级的军妓只需要接待和自己匹配度较高的几个军官交合并诞下子嗣就可以了。坦白点说，低级omega人尽可夫，高级omega是私人性奴。  
当然，生下的孩子也不需要自己扶养，由于这些孩子是最优秀的alpha和omega的产物，这些孩子大多数都会成为更加优秀纯度更高的alpha和omega，国家开展了“生命之源”计划，会对这些孩子负责教导和养育，alpha从军，omega为妓，beta为民，让他们走上上一辈的老路，然后日复一日的为国家服务。  
有些军妓是极为例外的幸运儿，他们的omega纯度极高，肤白貌美，又只和一两位alpha军官的匹配度极高却和其他的alpha发生强烈排斥反应,这种情况下，他们会成为那位军官的私宠，或许，我是说或许，在高度契合的信息素的作用下，会出现难得一现的爱情。  
比如说闹得沸沸扬扬的少将安东尼奥和omega罗维诺的故事。（番外1）  
做爱对于他们来讲，是一种真真正正用身体表达爱意的方式，很激烈也很美好。  
王耀不指望自己能成为极少数的幸运儿，他只希望自己的血缘够纯能少服侍几个人，不受到虐待。  
可是体检的报告发下来了，这一届军妓的体检有两个让上级们格外意外的“惊喜”。  
一个是费里奇安诺·瓦尔加斯，肤白貌美，纯度极高,楚楚动人，让不少alpha都欲火焚身。但他的信息素只和路德维希·贝什米特上将格外匹配，匹配度高达99.8％,却和除路德维西以外的所有高级军官都发生强烈的排斥反应，哪怕和路德维希的亲哥哥基尔伯特·贝什米特中将匹配度都没及格。简直就像路德维希的贴身订制。只需服侍一人，有人说他是不幸中的万幸。  
还有一个就是王耀，和费里奇安诺不同，他成了万幸中的不幸。  
王耀，这一届里omega纯度最高的军妓，和少校以上的几乎所有高级军官匹配度都在百分之九十以上,这是从来没有过的事。  
匹配度及格，就可以服侍，匹配度越高，就越有可能会成为私宠，生孩子的概率也会越高。  
王耀看了看自己体检名单上那一长列的名字，冷笑了一声  
呵，他还是会沦为共和国军官的妓，只不过是身着华服的妓  
基尔伯特，弗朗西斯，路德维希，本田菊，尼德兰，瓦修，安东尼奥…  
甚至有敌对帝国的高级将领伊万·布拉金斯基，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，帝国皇次子斯科特·柯克兰，帝国皇幺子亚瑟·柯克兰…  
通过间谍传来的数据，连敌国将领的身体都分析的一清二楚。  
很快就有人提出，不如把王耀这个难得一见的匹配度高的军妓派到敌国去做间谍，既然王耀的弟弟妹妹都在国家手里，他们也不怕他叛变。  
当然，肥水不流外人田，去之前，王耀要服侍所有的本国军官，让他们尝个遍，再被好好调教然后悄悄塞到敌国军官的床上。

第一个来的，是基尔伯特。“kesesesese…本大爷早就听过王耀的美名，啧啧啧，小骚货，你知道外面那些下级军官是怎么评价你的吗？”基尔伯特撕咬着王耀的樱桃小口，酸甜可口的红唇嫩肉让他喜欢的不得了，银发红瞳的男人极为妖夜，笑起来像地狱里爬出来了的绝美修罗，嗓音低沉嘶哑却富有磁性，“他们说你下面的小嘴巴无论肏多少次都紧的和处男一样，还说你很白很嫩很多水哦…”  
王耀被他的浓郁的信息素压的喘不过气来，身为omega的天性让他神志模糊，那些下流的语言语言刺激了他的神经细胞，他开始自动进入发情期，身体开始流出汁液  
“只要轻轻碰一下，下面就湿透了？”邪魅无比男人却吐出最下贱的话，血腥味的性激素来势汹汹：“你还真是骚啊，本大爷之前没遇到你还真是本大爷亏了”  
他的手挑逗着王耀的肉穴，惹来一阵骚痒，王耀流的水更多了，但基尔伯特吝啬的抽出手指，只在穴口玩弄。  
“你以后还要当间谍吧，负责调教你的应该是本田菊，小骚货应该会被本田菊的sm调教成一个床上尤物，说不定还会成为他最得意的作品呢，他可是所有高阶军官里最变态的哦，小宝贝儿”  
“本大爷没他那么喜欢玩儿，但本大爷要好好的肏你，把你的小穴肏松一点，这样本田菊才好调教嘛”  
床上的人儿早已衣衫不整，基尔伯特的军装甚至一点都没有乱，他依旧十分耐心的的逗弄着这个满脸潮红，扭动不止的omega，他就是喜欢把那些自视清高的冷艳美人折磨到求饶。  
王耀在床上欲求不满扭动的样子让基尔伯特想起了他最爱的那个alpha少女军官。伊丽莎白·海德薇莉。一样的自恃清高，一样的面容绝美。  
不同的是王耀是个典型的东方血统美人儿omega，他的伊莎是个标准的中欧美人，还是个极具攻击性的alpha，拿下她需要时间。  
现在，他想先吃掉眼前这个被自己挑逗的发情的omega.  
他想了想，拿起桌上一根粗长的马克笔，循循善诱，  
“小骚货，现在，走到外面的走廊去，当着别人的面，用这根笔自慰给本大爷看”  
王耀颤颤巍巍的起身，满足高级军官的命令是他不得不服从的责任，否则会有更严厉的惩罚，比如说被五花大绑插上调教室里的那台抽炮机。那台疯狂抽插的机器是所有军妓心底的噩梦，他们进来第一天，就被带到调教室里去看那些不听话的omega的下场。

王耀是看过的，那个可怜的男omega太过年轻，在被开苞的时候过于疼痛，抄起身边的小刀刺进了身上军官的小臂。结果一天一夜都被锁在那个有硕大的金属仿制男性机器上强制高潮。

那个男性omega哭叫了一天一夜，嗓子都哭哑了下来的时候已经口吐泡沫被送到了ICU，结果后来他的穴里送到要同时插入好几个正常男人的阴茎才会满足。

王耀一回想到那个可怜的omega被活生生肏松的小穴，就不敢不服从命令。

贴身的足球宝贝短裙情趣套装紧紧的裹住他纤细修长的腰身，过分短的小短裙甚至连臀部都遮不住。

军妓的下身被下令不许穿内裤小裤之类一系列打底的裤子，以便军官们随时随地要他们。

此时，王耀那小短裙遮不住隐隐约约露出的肉穴里夹着那根笔，笔头还露在外面。小穴里紧紧夹着那根笔，可是不断分泌出的淫液顺着大腿流下，让那根笔也一点一点下滑，很快就要滑出阴穴。王耀急得都要哭了，要是他不能在站到外面自慰之前夹住那根笔，指不定基尔伯特会用什么变态的手法惩罚他。

王耀的精致的小脸上写满焦急，鎏金色的眸子雾蒙蒙的仿佛要滴出水，隔着那一层浅薄的雾气，那一双潸然泣下的眼睛仿佛被雨打的花儿一样让人基尔伯特心生爱怜来。

一双玉腿绷得挺直，从小没有干过什么重活的他手臂光滑洁白又细，仿佛一用力就可以把他的手腕捏碎似的，他的柔荑正无力的扶在墙上，王耀omega的特殊生理构造让他在发情期甚至无法正常走路，一步三摇，但他又不敢不动，他的肉穴里紧紧的咬着着那根笔，淫液不断随着雪白光洁的大腿流下，顺着他的步伐在地毯上点出水渍。

很快，那根笔终究还是滑下了，顺着美人光滑白皙的小腿，落在地毯上带着被淫液滋润过的光滑水渍，反射的发光。

看着这色情意味十足的动作，笑容妖夜的银发男人眯了眯与众不同的红瞳，声音低沉沙哑却十分有磁性“kesesesesese...本大爷本来想看你在公共场合自慰到潮吹再被轮上的样子，一定很美味啊...”

“可是本大爷现在改变心意了，这么精致的小脸蛋又浪荡的身体，就该在本大爷身下被肏的梨花带雨不断求饶啊”

基尔伯特拿起那根笔，整根插入了王耀的后穴，很润，很湿，他喜欢的不得了  
基尔伯特三下五除二的褪掉了自己的裤子，抽出皮带把王耀的手举过头顶绑起来，他甚至急到没把王耀抱上床，在地毯上就把王耀的大腿摆成最淫荡的M型，呈180度大大分开，对着那早已春水泛滥成灾，泥泞不堪的粉红色肉穴一顿猛插。

“噢，太紧了小宝贝，你下面的小嘴巴放松点，放松点，本大爷都要被你吸的射出来了”恶魔一样的男人舔咬着王耀的白皙柔嫩耳垂，下身的动作却丝毫没有放缓。

基尔伯特的手也没闲着，他用自己带着茧子的粗糙大手狠狠的揉搓着王耀雪白胸脯上的小红豆，王腰疼的嘶的叫了一声，倒吸了一口凉气。

那两颗肉粒本来并不是男性身理上的调情部位，却被基尔伯特用力蹂躏的充血而艳红的挺立，omega的性激素不断调动他的理智，居然带来几分性虐的快感。

基尔伯特对王耀拥有精致的脸庞和最淫荡的omega身体却没有长出一双供人玩弄的酥乳而感到可惜。

他都可以想像，要是王耀这个小妖精能长出一双女人一样的无法被一手掌控的奶子，拿捏在手上该有多么的舒服啊。用夹子夹住他流出奶汁的顶端肉粒，再用雪白淫荡的酥胸夹住他巨大的根器上下撸动...

这点得跟本田菊提一提，让他在对王耀进行sm调教的时候打点女人的性激素进去，他敢保证这个淫荡的omega会成为本田菊醉最得意的作品。

他又想到了伊丽莎白·海德薇莉，噢，他的伊莎小宝贝儿有能让所有男人垂涎三尺的童颜巨乳，完美的身材，海藻一样的披到腰际的柔嫩棕色卷发和洋娃娃一样的脸蛋，可那双琥珀色绿眼流露出的坚毅眼神比男人还男人。要是她也能像王耀这样对他基尔伯特流露出这样淫荡的姿态张开大腿求他进入的话，他宁愿死在她的身下。

可惜了，伊莎是个极少发情又自制力极高的alpha,从没把自己当过女人,连alpha最喜欢用来泄欲的军妓碰都没碰过，发情期从来只靠抑制剂。最关键的是，她把青梅竹马的基尔伯特只是当哥们儿从未想过和他上床。而且在情感上，她最近似乎对那个长得人模狗样谦逊有礼的的军乐队钢琴家罗德里赫产生了那么一点点的暧昧和仰慕，这足已让基尔伯特嫉妒的发狂。

银发红瞳的男人每次一想起他的伊莎，心中就有如同洪水猛兽般的压抑感情即将喷泻而出，得不到发泄的感情在基尔伯特的alpha性激素的捣乱下变成了无法抑制的冲动性欲，发泄在了身下的军妓身上。

王耀的身体已经被基尔伯特折磨得进入了一波又一波的强制高潮，口中只能发出有气无力的呻吟，他后面的小穴里还插着那根笔，前面的肉穴早己被基尔伯特的男根摧残到流出的淫液都在穴口发出啧啧的水声，流出的淫液沾湿了他们身下的地毯。

巨大的男根一遍又一遍粗暴又残忍的按压着王耀肉穴里的敏感点，王耀的双腿被架在基尔伯特的肩膀上进入的得更深。

“求你，求求你，别进去了...啊...我要被玩坏掉了。”

基尔伯特好像没听见一样，每一下都顶到底。毫不吝啬自己的力气。王耀的小肚子在他进来时鼓鼓的隆起来又在他退后时伏缩下去，那根巨大火热的黑紫色肉棒毫不怜惜的挤压，仿佛要榨取身体的最后一丝淫液。

“听好了，你就是个肉便器，没有拒绝的权利。身为军妓，服侍军官是你的义务。何况你还长了个如此好肏的穴。”貌美妖孽的男人邪魅一笑，放下架在肩膀上的双腿，像烙饼一样把身下的王耀翻了个身又放在地上肏。

“你也没少被肏吧，还这么紧，啧啧啧，就是个天生适合被按在床上肏到死的”

男人在二十分钟之后终于满足了，他把那根黑紫色性器抽出来射在王耀的头发上和樱桃小嘴里，还把带着些许咸腥的白灼涂在了王耀惹人怜爱的精致小脸上。

他一次又一次的顶开了王耀的生殖腔却没射在里面，对其他军妓也是这样，哪怕不用负责，他也一点都不想让他们怀上他的孩子。

他身体里的的性激素不同于寻常alpha，目前还没有研发出可以抑制的药物，手淫多了又会伤身体，只能三番五次的找军妓泄欲。

国家不止一次的给他配给过终生的私人性奴，但他从来没要过。

他是需要泄欲，但他不需要一个omega来陪他一辈子，何况他喜欢的人并不是个omega.

他想起那双现在还不属于他的坚毅的琥珀色绿眼，和那海藻一样的头发，洋娃娃一样的脸蛋...

他摩挲着随身携带的十字架项链背后镶嵌的名字，凹凸不平的花纹，冰凉的触感，是Elizabeth Hedwelli

基尔伯特瞥了一眼在高潮中昏死过去的躺在地板上的王耀，拍了拍手让门口的下级进来。

“把他送到本田菊少将那里去吧，这么好的料子，让他好好调教，务必让他变成一个尤物”  
他有预感，这个和那些敌国将领们信息素匹配度极高的淫荡又貌美的omega，只要好好调教，就可以成为一个优异的间谍，像一根刺一样扎到敌国的基业里。

毕竟，基尔伯特曾命人入侵过王耀的记忆，这个淫荡的omega居然跟敌国上将阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是青梅竹马，王耀曾经的家族似乎还和布拉金斯基家有过一腿。

真是意外的惊喜呢。

“另外，”他想了想，套上军装外套，“和阿西说一声，我要去看看那个小淫货的两个弟弟，据说都是alpha,已经被收入到军校里了？”

“是的。”

银发红瞳，面容妖冶的男人露出一个迷人的恶魔微笑，骨节分明的修长手指扶了扶军帽，“kesesesese，那么，本大爷只要用他的弟弟做人质，小骚货就会一直为共和国服务呢”  
就好像在床上，只要刺激王耀敏感的高潮点，他就会软成一摊春水，任身上的男人摆布。

“在这场权和利的游戏里...  
你会成为一颗好用的棋。”


	3. Chapter 3

“出车祸了？”

“不。”

“那为什么腰部以下粉碎性骨折？”

“肏哭了一个军妓，结果被一堆长官群殴”

“卧艹，你到底肏了谁啊？”

“王耀”

“没打死你就不错了……”

帝国军队所有人都知道，这个叫王耀的军妓是与众不同的。

并不是因为他有最骚的穴，最浪荡的床技和最嫩最多汁的身体，也不是因为肏他一场能让好几个人满意。

而是因为他是权贵的产物，高级军官才能享受得起。

优雅高贵的冰冷气质，极具修养的言行举止，美貌被寒冰笼罩，浑身上下无一不透著禁欲的气息。淡淡的铂金色碎发，紫水晶一样的美眸里透出生人勿扰的气息。

伊万·布拉金斯基上将穿着一身笔挺的军装，笔直修长的双腿。冰冷禁欲的他猝不及防的开口不禁让身旁的立陶宛小伙子打了个寒颤。

“今天的药喂过了吗？”

“报告上将，喂……喂过了”

上将点了点头，向自己的卧室走去。

为了让王耀生下他的孩子，催情药和催产药他可是没少喂。

托里斯支支吾吾：“可是……琼斯上将来过您的房间”

伊万·布拉金斯基上将沉了沉眼皮，露出一抹狠厉：

“什么时候的事？怎么不早说？”他一边斥责下属，一边大步流星。

“您在开会的时候……我不敢打扰……阿尔弗雷德上将现在还没出来……”托里斯已经差不多要被自家长官阴沉的脸吓哭了，支支吾吾的说：“亚瑟殿下也进去了，他不让我跟您讲……”

“下一次再不清楚自己的直系上司是谁，你就不用在军队里待了。”伊万·布拉金斯基上将做了一个深呼吸，冷森森的软腻嗓音听不出喜怒：“现在，还不快滚。”

托里斯连跑带跌的走了，再不走，鬼知道他家的上将在看到王耀和别人3p以后会不会暴走。

好一副春光旖旎。

并不十分明亮的室内，只点了一盏壁灯。

他为他的小奶猫定做的金色笼子早已被打开，空荡荡的笼子里还遗留着一点小奶猫发情时被小穴里的振动棒捣弄留下的淫液，伊万规定只允许王耀的穴被他的性器肏弄，但是每天被喂春药的王耀身体无时不刻空洞而需要滚烫的肉棒狠狠贯穿。

这个时候情趣用品就是好东西

口塞球，串珠，飞机杯，特殊定制的巨大振动棒……足以让王耀自己玩自己玩到失禁。

这就是王耀现在正在干的事，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟一人压住他的一条腿，防止他到处乱动弹。

柔和的暖色光线将卧室中央那张华丽柔软的大床染上暧昧色情的色彩。

伊万·布拉金斯基上将眯起他紫水晶一样晶莹剔透的眼睛，看见他可爱又迷人的小骚货弓着腰跪趴在床上，臀部高高翘起，饥渴难耐的扭动着，本就遮不住嫩白身体的情趣服饰半脱着露出圆润的肩头和白皙的酥胸。凌乱不堪的挂在纤细的腰身上，露出大半个背部。只要那么轻轻一扯，小淫货的身上就会一丝不挂。

可就是这样衣衫半露，才更好的挑起了alpha的兽性。

王耀的背脊线条十分优美，白皙的皮肤上渗出可见的细密晶莹的汗珠。

顺著背脊往下看，鸦色的长发紧贴在他高高翘起的臀部上，臀部小巧挺翘，随著上半身的扭动轻轻的摇摆著，像一头求欢的雌兽，王耀本就淫荡的身体被本田菊调教的极好，床第之间的放浪形骸这个omega的总能让人在床上发疯。

“啊啊……好深……好粗啊……快点插我……哦……噢……噢用力……再用力肏我，小穴被插地好爽！呜……花心要被捣烂了……啊啊……”

王耀淫乱的叫着，粗重的喘息，身体像条媚蛇般的扭动著，身体布满淤青和咬痕，不难想象他之前是怎样肉穴和小穴里各夹着一个振动棒还欲求不满的邀请阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟进入的。

随着动作越来越激烈，本来就不多的布料下摆也被分开了，露出两条笔直的长腿。

他的双腿还在微微打颤，从大腿内侧流下许多白色淫液。

背对著门，所以伊万看不见王耀的表情，但不用看也能想到，此刻他那娇嫩的荡货，脸上肯定早已被情欲和欢愉熏染的红润，如蔷薇一般的妩媚。

“不够……唔……还不够……要更大……更粗……的肉棒……”

“要谁的大肉棒狠狠肏你，来，说清楚啊。”阿尔弗雷德依旧不肯善罢甘休。

神志不清的王耀翘着臀部又淫叫着高潮了，终于无力的跌倒在床上，整个人像虚脱一般急剧的喘着气。

整整一个下午，他早已被这两个男人折磨的精疲力尽，娇小的肉柱吐出稀薄的精液，浑身乏力。

王耀侧着脸，已经完全陷入情欲的世界，根本发现不了伊万正目视着这淫荡的一幕。平日冰冷的眉眼，此时竟然因为看到活春宫而兴奋起来。斯拉夫人浓密的睫毛轻轻颤着，阿尔弗雷德和斯科特似乎是故意一样。片刻后，他们让他他挣扎着爬起，翻了个身平躺下来，将双腿呈形放在床上，方向正对着门。

两条白皙的腿，早已被情欲染成粉红色，被大腿上的白浊衬托，更显淫荡放浪，散开的睡袍将上半身全部露了出来，精细的腰肢，本事是平坦白弱的胸膛，却有一对手感极好的酥胸。两颗粉色的乳肉像樱桃一样，被汗水打的湿透，让人看了就想忍不住用舌头好好的去舔弄，把它们含在嘴里吮吸，轻咬，直到硬起来，直到它们的主人哭叫求饶为止。

当着他的面玩弄他的宠物，这绝对是故意的。伊万开始觉得口干舌燥，浑身燥热，小腹处更是有一团无名之火熊熊燃烧起来。

就在这时，王耀伸出手，将被下身淫液打得湿透的布料一点一点撩开，露出两腿间那根黑色性具。白嫩青葱的手指在上面有节奏的按压，红彤彤的漂亮脸蛋上，一双狭长的眼里全是妩媚的情欲。

水盈盈的，雾蒙蒙的，像被生活所迫从娼的良家少女，眼里写满了无辜。

他手上的动作却是那么色情又挑逗:身下的肉穴里被灌的满满的不知是谁的白浊精液不断的汩汩的往外流，振动着的假阴茎被狠狠地塞在那个仿佛永远无法满足的肉穴里，早已渗出情动的爱液和浓稠的精液交织，把整根埋没在洞里的阴茎淋得湿漉漉的。

伊万的咽了咽口水，喉结上下滚动，伸手摸上皮带的环扣，再没点反应他就不是alpha了。

他的小奶猫，被喂过药的王耀瘫软在床上，媚眼如丝的人儿在繁复华丽的大床上扭动来去，高潮的表情一半痛苦一半欢愉，像洁白的天使被人折了翅膀丢在地狱。

伊万·布拉金斯基对这个军妓的感情是粗暴又复杂的，说不出来喜欢与否，但就是在信息素被男人身上颇为好闻的清香勾缠的那一刻，他觉得这样让人爱不释手的小娇物真是侵吞了斯拉夫人身上最后一丝理智。

他在他送到帝国军营里的第一夜就看上了他，他们之间的交流除了在床上伊万会死死地扒开王耀那毫无反抗力的滑腻大腿狠狠填满再肏动以外，就是他用一种引诱的甜腻而绵软的嗓调诱引他，拍下那些不知羞耻的情色照片。

男人更喜欢用后者的方式来疼宠他的小美人，俄语具有绵软而深情的天生优势，用缠绵悱恻的语调讲出那些下流的话语，主动引诱他的猎物打开双腿对他而言更有成就感。对于这具身体具有狂热的爱好的同时，暴力与性爱的美学因子在斯拉夫人的血液里肆意生长。

他曾摸着王耀光洁纤细的腰身啧啧称叹，他就是他心里完美的活体艺术品。

鞭打王耀洁白的身体留下力度恰到好处的红色鞭痕，让他紧张得连脚尖儿都能绷得发麻，上半身穿着整整齐齐的军装伏俯趴在办公桌上，下半身脱的干干净净，长长细软的红鞭子打在他omega躁动而兴奋颤抖的阴穴和菊口……

又或是在空无一人的深夜，在王耀的身上绑上紧紧的龟甲缚下身塞上不断振动的可怕性具，又“顽皮的”给他绑上贞操带，贴身高开叉旗袍蔽体。在若轻若重的骚动下让他到军校的操场上罚跑……

玩法多着呢。

一个alpha对omega的占有欲不仅写在法律里，更深深的刻在基因里。

王耀哭着又或媚笑着高潮或潮吹，他没有拒绝的权利，从肉体到灵魂，他觉得自己已经深陷泥潭，无法呼吸。

他喜欢用那只熊惯喝的伏特加把自己灌醉，他想，如果醉倒，是否就无法知晓自己身上发生了什么，他在恍惚里踩住自己层层叠叠或深或浅的影子里，又觉得自己被密不透风的墙压住，口鼻被蒙的无法呼吸。

一早醒来，身边又是一个陌生alpha

金色的晨光照耀过他洁白光裸的身躯，他却只觉得恶心。

军妓，棋子，间谍，亲人……一个个字眼像一根根蛛丝，编织起绵密而紧实的网，把他缚住，收紧，勒得他喘不过气来。

阿尔弗雷德，他曾趋之若鹜的艳阳一般的男人，不知为何对他似乎毫无印象。还有他来到帝国军营后，那个女军官艾米莉对他露出的不怀好意的冷笑……

王耀轻轻蹙眉，忽然想到了一件更奇怪的事，按理说，他早该怀孕的。

每天如此大量而猛灌的粘稠精液，他却丝毫没有怀孕的迹象。

不知为何，他轻咬了咬唇，呼出一口气。

这样的环境，茕茕孑立的他只能要求活下去，真的不敢再奢求什么了

如果生下来的孩子是alpha或beta还好，如果是个omega呢？

他的孩子自然会继承他的美丽，难道也要继承他沦为军妓的命运吗？

他想起了自己曾经的家族，那些脸蛋和花朵一样可爱的弟妹们，他好想自己曾经那个温馨暖和的大家庭，在那个无忧无虑的时候，他不曾分化为手无缚鸡之力的omega，他的家族也不曾分崩离析，战争亦未曾打响……

画面定格在那个金发蓝眼，瞳如太平洋一样清澈蔚蓝的男人孩的身浅笑上定格了几秒又很快消失殆尽，仿佛梦境里从未有过这模糊的身影。

梦中几度泪魂醒, 夜半醒来泪湿枕。

回不去了。

 

原是你指缝间不经意流露出的的一抹虚伪的光，我居然用心的捧着珍藏。

本田菊低垂着眼睑，正随心所欲地翻着一本书，问着床上赤裸的王耀:“nini可想过，要个怎样的孩子？”

窗外的鎏金般的阳光打在本田菊的身上，一如王耀的略带惊讶的目光，那个看上去温柔沉静又亲和有礼的男人似乎是随口一问，琥珀色的瞳孔里是让人看不懂的深邃。

王耀第一次听到这句话时，狠狠一颤。身体似乎比任何催情剂或玩具的挑逗带来反应更大。

本田菊就好像没看到似的，放下手上的书本，拿起一把尾刻鸳鸯的桃木梳，慢条斯理的挑起一缕王耀那鸦羽般的乌发，捧在手上细细的梳着。

不同于王耀那种青葱玉指，纤纤葇夷，本田菊的手骨节分明，白皙修长却十分温柔。白玉一样的手指插入王耀的乌发里，似乎是怕王耀疼着似的，小心翼翼的帮他扯开那些成了结的发。

本田菊用手轻轻捏住王耀的下颚，细细打量他，用那双噙着笑得意味不明的琥珀色眼睛从上到下扫着王耀墨色的长发，迷惘的鎏金色瞳，再到露出的一字型锁骨，胸前诱人的红缨……

语调里带了几分喜悦：“nini很美呢，让在下好想狠狠的占有呢。”

不是疑问，不是轻佻，而是带着几分怜爱的肯定。

他用梳齿从王耀的发顶滑到发尾：“一梳梳到尾，”

王耀征了一下。

本田菊又用梳齿从他另外一边的头发梳下：“二梳白发齐眉。”柔滑的似绸缎的头发四散开来。

王耀的眼里带着迷惑，带着几分震动，这是他的曾经家族里新郎祝福新娘为其梳发的所言所感，本田菊如何知晓？

那下一句是……

三梳儿孙满地。

但本田菊只是笑笑，放下了梳子，不再说什么，而是用一根红绸绑住王耀的头发，开始为王耀穿衣。

不是王耀那一溜儿情趣服饰中的一件，不是三点式泳衣，不是高开叉紧身旗袍，不是足球宝贝制服短裙，是一件唐装。

古老而繁复的花纹，柔滑的上乘织锦布料， 看起来十分正式。

本田菊的手指若有若无的在王耀敏感的肌肤划过，铃口，乳尖，菊口，阴核，被他“不经意”的照顾，惹得王耀发出一声诱人的叮咛。

本田菊像是什么都没做似的，声调听不出来任何变化，“穿好了，起来吧。”

王耀没有反抗，下意识的点了点头，本田菊为了用心调教,避免别的alpha再来强上他，索性向基尔伯特要了军令又把他安置在自己在郊区的私宅里，他从不粗暴的对待毫无反抗力的王耀，而是温柔的，前戏做的十分充足，让王耀一点一点的接受sm的尺度。

搬到本田菊家两个星期，他仍有点不适应一个上级军官用真正对情人的礼遇对他。

就好像拉起了一个在泥潭里挣扎沉沦直至深陷其中的麻木的人，告诉他你是被疼爱的。

爱这个词对于王耀而言已经太过稀有和奢侈，只要一点点的喜欢和怜悯就能让他奋不顾身，飞蛾扑火。

越缺爱，越敢爱。

这是本田菊要的效果。

他不似其他人只要他光滑美好的身体，他还要他的心。他要王耀心甘情愿的跟他上床，心甘情愿的为国家效力。

本田菊，一个顶尖的调教师，被他调教过的omega都像发了狂一样对他异常着迷，一个一个温顺的溺死在他编织的温柔乡里，王耀只不过是其中一个而已。

本田菊并不否认他是个变态，一个披着温柔谦和外皮的内心却喜欢sm喜欢重口味，喜欢工口，喜欢温柔的凌虐omega的人。

本田菊在王耀来到这间房的第一个夜晚，教王耀如何用柔荑满足男人

偌大房间中只他们两人，本田菊不着寸缕的抱着王耀，匀称的长腿迈动间，腹下的硕物也随之汹动，抱着娇软的小美人，穿过玄关，拉上房门，把他放在榻上，声线压低，温柔又诱惑：“看到nini赤着身子被基尔伯特中将玩坏了送过来，在下的胯下之物还硬着呢，nini不打算满足在下吗？

屁股一挨到软缎，王耀忙捂着眼睛往里侧躲，直觉本田菊所谓的“满足”，定是他不喜欢的。他也并非不尝人事，自然知道本田菊意有所指，只是本田菊用无辜的眼与他深深对视，倒显得是他做错了什么。

这么深情，这么下流，实在是太羞耻了

挑下两侧的轻纱白帷，也上了榻来，抓住王耀朝面门砸来的软枕，一挥手扔到了地间，长臂一伸擒住了他的脚踝，捏着纤细悄悄一拽，惊叫着的王耀就被压到了身下，抱起他软糯的玉体钳制着。

“nini在军中被人肏到双腿发软，却不肯满足在下吗？”他魅惑如桃花的眼角微微眯起，琥珀瞳瞳里是暗藏危险的炽热，眼波中流转的却是温和的笑意，”那在下会很生气的呢？“

方才抱在手中，只觉得王耀一身嫩肉细滑出奇，现在本田菊更加放肆的欣赏起王耀的玉体来，手掌一寸寸的摸在颤栗抖动着的玲珑曲线上，只觉这耀眼夺目的莹白，比上等丝绸还要顺滑，比美玉还要温润无比，透着清雅的檀香。

他轻柔慢捻，慢慢分开了王耀的双腿。

微凉的指尖从凸起的阴阜上往下滑去，带起诡异的灼热触感，已经成型的缝隙尽管早已被人开发多次却仍是羞怯的粉，淡淡的绯，在玉腿间紧紧闭着，宛如处子，让本田菊啧啧称叹。精致漂亮的让人忍不住想去亲吻舔咬，想要用唇齿轻咬启开这幽秘的花朵，用最虔诚的目光膜拜，再用最粗巨的东西，插满他，灌满他。

“啊……”

王耀的心猛烈的跳着，在本田菊俯身吻向自己的腿心时，抬起逃脱控制的小脚，轻踹在了他的肩头，一翻身才躲开了可怖的他，尽管早已承欢多次，omega仍天生对别人的占有意味十分敏感。

王耀蜷缩在房间的角落，紧紧夹住双腿，露着纤细瘦弱的美背，玉般白皙挺直的脖颈转过来，怵惕含泪的瞪着本田菊，又熟料如此姿态的他，更加激起男人的占有欲了。

本田菊轻轻一笑，藏住一切不正常变态用心的笑，笑的极为高雅，挺腰之际，健美的腰腹下，是一根足以让王耀吓到失言的巨物，硕猛如龙，庞大狰狞，红紫硬勃的昂扬雄伟，怒胀着青筋，与本田菊温润的外表颇为不同。

“因为nini，它才变成这样的，nini摸摸它会变的更大更硬呢。”本田菊低头，用手指抚弄着自己的分身肉柱，好看的如玉长指似作画又似拨琴般，哪怕是做着最轻佻下流的举止，也悦目不已。

王耀惊惧的喘息着，在本田菊抬起头朝他看来时，小脸儿又白了，叫声卡在了喉处，他便将王耀困在了这狭隘的角落中。

男躯将他笼罩在了阴翳中，他颤抖着长睫，看着自己的手被迫握上他的巨龙，和那日隔着衣物摩挲不同，这次他直接感触着炙硬的肉身狰猛滚烫。

“如此好玩的东西，nini不喜欢么？用两只手握紧了，不许松开。”

王耀并非处在初经人事的懵懂中，但娇嫩的手心要被带着不停的在搓揉按压那根可怕的大东西，来来回回，这个一直藏在男人整齐衣物下的凶器，竟然变的更硬更大了。

他瞪着杏圆美目，一晃一晃的眼波里都是惊愣恐惧，张着小小粉唇诧异，带着一分生涩，真叫本田菊腹间早已沸腾的欲火更加猛烈了，握着他纤细的柔荑自下而上的撸动，微凸的喉头滚动间，情不自禁溢出低吟。

“nini害怕它？别怕，它是你的呀。”

一手撩起王耀颊畔的湿发，吹弹可破朝霞映雪的颜美的撩人，本田菊小心翼翼的用指腹拭去王耀粉腮上的泪痕，带着柔荑撸动在肉柱上的手更加快速了，在湿亮的鎏金色眼眸中，本田菊看到了失控的自己，已经多年不露声色的他，居然在一个军妓的面前，将七情六欲的暴露的一览无遗。

真是失算了，他本不必如此心急。可当他的目光一触及那个娇媚可口的人儿，他就巴不得把他压在自己怀里，占有他，凌辱他，让他被压在自己身下一波又一波的高潮着叫出自己的名字。用精液把他喂饱……

王耀看见了面具下的他，对他充满渴望和欲望的他，兽性大发的他……

粗重的喘息沉重的渗人，夹杂着快慰和贪婪，越来越快的速度，让王耀双手都酸疼了，细嫩的手心更是一股火辣辣的刺疼，他张开嘴想要问他何时才……

却被本田菊突如其来的一把扣住了后脑勺往下一按一压。

浓稠浊液悄无声息，自细小的孔眼内一股脑儿喷了出来，灼烈的男性麝腥，带着男人的体温，射了久久才罢休。

“咳……咳！”

直到本田菊注意到他的不适，后颈间的压制松开了，王耀才颤颤巍巍的抬起头，他闭着眼睛一直咳，额间、眸上、脸颊、唇畔、胸侧、发间……皆是乳白色的液体，连口中也吃了些许白液。

迷惘的，顾盼生情的眼儿无辜的转来转去，仿佛不知道自己刚才喝下的是什么，唇边残留着一丝白液，还下意识的舔了舔。

本田菊觉得自己又硬了。


	4. Chapter 4

润滑剂染的阴唇湿亮一片，金发蓝瞳的俊美男人不停的用手隔着一层薄薄的面料摩挲，直将两片嫩肉蹂躏的似蜜桃一般红肿了起来，里头鲜艳的嫣红嫩肉翻了些许出来。

内裤的被手指或按或揉挤压到变形，棉麻内裤上的花纹紧紧地压着阴唇上翻出来的鲜红嫩肉，那微弱又异样的刺激快感让艾米莉不禁哑着嗓子喘息，来不及锁门，男人把抱着坐在自己身上无力呻吟艾米莉放在办公桌上，用手指勾开布条一下又一下的拨弄着那脆弱不已花蕊儿乱颤的肉穴，却迟迟不肯进去。

阿尔弗雷德对艾米莉张开的大腿很是满意：“真是淫荡啊，宝贝儿……'濡湿的嫩肉触感让他微笑：”一直都是湿的？“

她点点头，羞红了那张与阿尔弗雷德相差无几的美丽面容，软软的后背靠着强壮的他。

”还是说，你只有爬上hero的办公桌，才能这么湿……“他粗糙的手指贸然闯入艾米莉的小穴轻车路熟的在某个凸起的小点上一按，”我的好妹妹？“

”啊……“她惊叫一声，双手捉住他使坏的手，腿并拢起来。

他看见他眼里惊慌和快慰的火花，沉着嗓子咬了一口她又白又嫩的耳垂，低声呢喃”我的宝贝儿怕什么呢？你不是很享受的吗？“轻轻一笑，他将她微弱的反抗不放在眼里，用劲儿掰开艾米莉那结实紧绷的大腿

”你十五岁就知道爬hero的床了，现在还跟我害羞，小婊子，嗯？“

青春期的艾米莉，有一个耻于说出口的秘密。

身体发育之后，她对亲哥哥阿尔弗雷德有了几分难以诉说的纷乱禁忌。

本来艾米莉是无论如何不会产生这样畸形的恋爱，琼斯家族的孩子都心高气傲，像她最看不起的就是布拉金斯基家族的娜塔莎黏着他那个兄长，整天哥哥，哥哥的叫个不停

真是让人看了就生厌

天生就因为种族优势的艾米莉发育的很早又很好，十四岁时就已经出落成略带青涩却凹凸有致亭亭玉立的美人儿，军校里的alpha追求者一抓一大把

可是艾米莉一个也看不上，更别谈体质柔弱的omega了，她向来是看不上那种生育机器的。

呵，要她跟那些乳臭味干又喜欢炫耀的又蠢又虚荣的毛头小子谈恋爱，她还不如自慰呢

艾米莉记得很清楚，那是一个炎热的下午，她的房间里被空调吹得十分凉爽，冗长的暑假简直无聊到要崩溃，百无聊赖的拿出学校里女伴给她推荐的按摩棒，她开始尝试这个据说一分钟之内能让omega潮喷出来的玩具

第一次玩还有点青涩，有点羞又有点怕。可是我们的美国女英雄觉得自己要干点什么来证明自己是一个大人了。爽快脱掉下半身的衣服，全身只有上半身的校服还好好的，腰以下除了鞋袜光溜溜的什么也没有，直接裸露出让男人血脉喷张的雪白长腿和浑圆臀部

少了内裤的束缚，欲望弹跳了出来，身为女性alpha，她的阴茎是普通男人的大小，肉肉的粉色，精致的肉柱可爱的挺立着，她随意用手撸了撸。

今天的主角不是这个，是小穴。

她坐在床上，白嫩柔软的手指小心翼翼的剥开自己的花蕊和珍珠，在入口处挤上一些润滑液用手揉搓可爱又粉嫩的小鲍鱼。艾米莉的身体很快进入了状态，手指一根一根的塞入……

艾米莉给震动棒套上避孕带，尺寸对于她这种未开苞小女孩来说确实有点大，巨大的食用级硅胶龟头，一根根青筋纹路暴起震动棒嗡嗡的震了起来，可以想象塞入自己湿热的穴内是怎样的让人愉悦，而自己的穴壁又会怎样紧紧的咬着玩具，娇嫩的小嘴潮吹得淫水四溢……

艾米莉出乎意料的很满意，果然不管什么东西都是要大的就是最好的

人造阳具抵住了阴蒂上的小珍珠，按下开始键的那一瞬间，艾米莉忽然觉得自己人生中的前十四年是多么的没有意义

那是怎样的快慰啊

娇小的手紧紧攥着那根震动棒的尾部，花蕊乱颤，羞耻的淫液一下子就流了出来，触电一般的快感在全身四处游弋流走。阴蒂被颤抖得使劲儿摇头。身体的自卫意识促使她的臀不断往后缩，双腿紧紧得夹着震颤的性具可强烈的快感又让她早已忘记了什么叫浅尝辄止。安静的空调房里只有空调和震动棒发出的嗡嗡声还有就是少女的娇喘。肉穴已经耐不住空虚寂寞翕忽一开一合

琼斯家的人不擅亦不喜对自己的欲望遮遮掩掩，他们更擅长让自己顺着欲望，享受欲望。  
比如说性欲，阿尔弗雷德在艾米莉这个年纪已经是约炮把妹的一把好手了，游弋在情色场所得心应手。

艾米莉忽然有些为难的看了看那根长得过分也粗得不像话的紫黑色棒体，好吧，虽然一定很刺激，但她怕会痛啊。仅仅是用阴蒂碰了碰紫黑色性器的龟头就被震得全身发抖，那要是真的放进去……她先关了电源，把用手握着震动棒立起来，再缓慢的往下坐，冷冷的充实感填塞入她火热紧密的肉穴内时，冰与热的反差让她低低呜咽起来，那是一种复杂的快感，被撑得有点难受，但又很舒服。

慢慢的，紧合的阴道被撑开填满，当她完全的坐下去时，那冰凉凉的的棒头正抵着她幽径最深处，让她有了些满足，可她没想到不知是按了哪个模式，震动棒突如其来的大力的动了起来，一波又一波酥麻快感挡都挡不住，一棒绞到花蕊深处，密集得快感格外的刺激。

“啊……呀……”她慌乱抓住阳具的，翘起白嫩柔软的屁股颤抖，再也忍不住解开上半身的校服，连胸脯上的白嫩的软肉连连颤抖摇晃出一阵又一阵的乳波，小手按压不住棒尾，艾米莉为着那按摩棒滑出的快慰而呻吟了好一会儿，才红着脸，垂手探到张开的两腿间，勾出那根巨大的紫黑色。润实的物体缓慢的被扯出，上面还因为淫水的浸润而反光。摩擦着她肉穴里的敏感处，让她快慰极了的哆嗦着双膝，直到长棍全部被取出，她才发出满足的轻叹，眯上双眼。

回味了那美妙的滋味好一会儿，她才睁开眼。

只是回味在欢愉的余韵里不经意间的一撇，她看到房间开了一个小缝。

那道缝隙像一块刀片一样直生生地切开了她的心房。

她的脑子突然轰的一下像被一道闪电一样劈过，马上又清醒过来，父母这个时候一定不在家

艾米莉不着痕迹的轻轻嗅了嗅，空气中弥漫着除了她雪碧味的信息素还夹杂了一丝丝可乐味的信息素，两者太像她竟然沉迷在快慰里没发现

突然意识到刚才自己的表情和举动全部都被他收纳入眼，艾米莉顿时慌乱又羞愤。

很快她发现自己的身体里竟然涌起了一种奇异的快感，那是一种类似于真空露出的刺激感，是平日里高高在上的她感受不到的凌辱快感。

看都看了，索性就再让自己快乐几次。骨子里的放荡让被兄长围观的羞耻感转化成了酥酥麻麻的快感，她突然意淫她那威猛而俊美的哥哥，在他的视奸下一边抽插着震动棒一边想象阿尔弗雷德是如何用那张万人迷的甜心脸蛋在她耳边说着那些下流的dirty talk,用温柔而粗粝的手指摩擦雪乳前的肉粒，挤压摁揉她那对引以为傲的豪乳随着他的手变成各种形状，一手无法掌控的巨乳被他的手恶狠狠地揉着，直到他手上那一团白嫩几乎要从他的指缝里溢出，肉粒溢出乳汁滴在他的手上，他用粗糙的舌头舔弄她的乳头，把溢出的奶汁抹在自己的阴茎上再让她浪荡的身体跪趴着像发了情的骚母狗一样被深深后入肏到说不出话来只能哭着潮吹……

传闻她哥哥一夜四次而且来者不拒，玩得开。

眼波流转，艾米莉有了一个大胆的想法。

外表面那些歪瓜裂枣本heroine一个也不喜欢，阿尔弗虽说不上是妹控却还是蛮疼自己的，还长的那么好看身材又诱人，本heroine睡一下又怎么了？

他们家族向来家风豪放，长辈里也不是没有乱伦过的。

既然阿尔弗敢不避嫌的看着heroine自慰

那就看自己怎么把他拐上床了

被观看的兴奋，她全身都火热了，额头上渗出一层晶莹的细汗顺着少女清秀可人的脸颊滑落，濡湿了两鬓的金发，顺着修长的脖颈划过她酥嫩的胸

阿尔弗站在门外，透过那条细缝偷窥少女光裸的胴体上那颗滑落的汗珠，他的心跳开始随着艾米莉的动作加快，加快一点点并不强烈，心头一愣，理智催促他离开，欲望诱惑他继续。

汗珠再沿着小腹滑下去在白嫩的肌肤上划过，悄无声息的在米白色的床单上滴落

阿尔弗雷德的心这时也滴答一声，湿濡濡有点暧昧，推动血液涌往下身，在那里点着了一把暗火。

艾米莉似乎很喜欢调戏自己,一次比一次更大胆

父母不在时的客厅，厨房光滑的大理石台面上残留的水渍，再到越来越喜欢真空穿着超短裙和包不住胸的露腰小吊带，外面再慵懒地套一件他的夹克，就这么肆无忌惮的坐在他的腿上打电动。

虽然是在军校受过特训的alpha，身为女性她的肩膀还是瘦弱得撑不起宽大的夹克，棕色的夹克领口边缘有一圈黑色的毛，艾米莉打游戏时双肩随着手肘一抖一抖，阿尔弗雷德身穿睡衣，隔着薄薄的布料，他能感受到艾米莉那光裸的下体不安分的在自己怀里蹭来蹭去，打湿了一小块布料。

那圈黑色的毛顺着她激烈的动作滑了下来，肩头那一层如凝脂般的肌肤裸露在空气里。阿尔弗雷德忽然有些心疼那粗糙的毛会不会划伤她的皮肤，爱怜的从身后抱着艾米莉，抬手给她拾起肩头滑落的衣服。鼻息喷出的温热气息呵在她的后颈，他抬头数着她蓝眸子上浓密纤长的睫毛，又伸手摸了摸她发顶那株与自己无二的可爱呆毛，捏了捏她那挺翘的小鼻子，心想这个妹妹跟自己还真是像。

目的性太强

她一愣，游戏中的人物给人打了一拳，小妖精生气的不干了，手中的游戏手柄随手往边上一愣，翻身一个借力就扑倒了毫无防备的阿尔弗，阿尔弗也不反抗，任由她动。

艾米莉用一个床咚的姿势把阿尔弗压在地毯上，双手撑在阿尔弗的头两侧，张开粉润润的小嘴巴对着阿尔弗就这么咬了下去

一口咬在他的耳垂上，先是心急败坏的啃咬，再是慢条斯理的舔吮。

咬够了小妖精心满意足的跨坐在他的腰上问他，

“Alfred,你喜欢我玩电动吗？”

话里有话，久经沙场的阿尔弗眼睛里开始出现晦涩不明的意欲，这句话在阿尔弗听来就跟"你喜欢我用电动棒自慰吗？”一样，想到几个月前那个炎热的下午，嗡嗡的空调声和振动棒声，透过一条细乍的门缝，光裸的少女，滑落的汗珠，青涩的呻吟，淫水四溢拍打出泡沫……每一个细节都在心理和生理上刺激他的感官

“Alfred,你喜欢看我玩电动吗？“

（你喜欢看我自慰吗？）

阿尔弗深吸了一口气”yes……“

艾米莉却像是什么都没听到一样放开他爬起来拍了拍手走了，留下他一个人在房间里通红着眼看着自己勃起的欲望

艾米莉……小妖精……他喃喃自语，只好自给自足释放自己无处可发泄的青春。

又是几个月过去了，艾米莉不知为何恢复了正常，也不黏着他了，行事也挑不出错。偶尔说几句话来那冷淡的语气好像什么也没有发生过一样。

而在阿尔弗雷德的17岁的家族生日宴会当晚，略带醉意的他送走了所有亲朋后，艾米莉给他送了一份大礼。

小美人坐在兄长的房间里的床上衣衫半露，穿着吊带袜的小嫩腿在床边一晃一晃的，声音黏黏糊糊的：“Alfred，你难道不想要我吗？”

“为了你的淫荡，你要我怎么惩罚你呢？”他慢慢将长指顶入小穴，带起她一声弓腰低呼。

“呀…………”她羞红了脸，衣着尚且不完整，下身却被他玩弄的感觉好羞耻，尤其他还是自己的亲哥哥……

“知道我是你哥哥，还这么兴奋？”他笑，“小荡妇。”突然抽出手指再恶狠狠的一戳。

“啊……”她尖叫扭腰，蔚蓝的眼睛眯起来了，在阿尔弗进来之前自己已经玩弄到高潮，她根本敏感得禁不起任何撩拨刺激，“Alfred，不要……”

“还敢违抗我？看来我要好好处罚你才行。”一想起了几个月前艾米莉使劲对他骚却不让肏就心生恼意。话音刚落，手指便开始灵活的一曲又一勾，轻车路熟的在女孩紧密的花穴敏感点抠弄。

她死死地抓着床单，平坦的小腹一缩一抬，他的手指轻易的引发了强烈的快慰感，迅速的，炙热的，仿佛一道白热的闪电袭来，她用力抬臀抵住他的指根，就这么被玩弄着达到了高潮。

“一根手指就高潮了？”他嘲笑着，抽出湿漉漉的手指伸到她不停喘息着的小嘴里，“Emily，看看你该有多骚啊，舔干净你的淫液。”

她无法反抗也不想去反抗他邪恶的命令，柔嫩白皙小手握住粗砺的手腕，她乖顺的将那根沾满汁液的手指尽可能的纳入嘴里，吸吮着，舌头围绕着指节挪动。

“什么味道？”他弯曲手指，玩弄着她温热的小舌。

她被逗得说起话来含含糊糊的，“没、没什么味道……恩……”舌头上的酥麻和他一抽一送的暗示动作，叫她不由得扭动起挺翘的嫩臀在阿尔弗的腿上滑来滑去，嘴里的充实反衬着小腹下面的空虚，她又想要了。

他欣赏着她性感的扭动，用另一只手抚摸包裹她的阴部，“底下是不是又痒了，想要我肏？”

“恩……想要……”晶莹的唾液自嘴角流淌，她迷醉的吸吮着他的手指，蓝眸里眼波流转徜徉在情欲里不能自拔，表情迷醉。

“刚刚才高潮了吧，就想要，小贱货，我不惩罚你怎么行呢？”他笑了，“坐上来吧。”

得到哥哥的允许，她迫不及待的跨坐到他大腿上，急切的拉下牛仔裤上的拉链，释放出蓄势待发的膨胀男茎。

看到阿尔弗的性具弹到自己的毛发处，艾米莉兴奋不已，那是一根硕大得到几乎有她手臂般粗壮的阴茎，颜色深红近紫，数根青筋环绕暴张，巨硕的龟头差不多她的拳头大小，尺寸完全超出常人所有，巨大得让人害怕，也暗示着常人无法给予的欢愉。在她的抚摸下，巨大的龟头顶端兴奋的吐露出白色的浓稠。

当灼热的湿意熨烫着手心的时候，她的心就酥成了一滩水，“啊……好大……”这么的巨大，她好喜欢，可是这玩意比她平时玩得玩具还要大一个尺寸那里小小的洞口怎么容纳得下？

他舒适坐在床沿，双手慢慢的摩挲着她雪白的大腿，“嗯？”

她有些害怕他那天赋异禀的尺寸，可她下面都湿透了，那里的肌肉在抽搐在颤抖，喧嚣着渴望着被充满，顶撞。

“吃了它。”他忽然往她臀瓣甩手一拍，臀波荡漾。

又重又狠的拍击让她又痛又爽，跪坐起身，她咬住下唇，一手分开自己的花瓣，一手扶住让她无法掌握的硕大阴茎，龟头抵住穴口，那滚烫和压力以叫她哀叫起来，“好舒服……”

“还没进去呢。”他低低笑了，“吃了它你会更欢快，Emily。”

她被他引诱着，尽可能的张大双膝放开双腿，将细小的缝穴慢慢地支大，身子缓慢的用一点力往下坐，略带困难的将那巨大的圆棒巨头给纳入紧致的穴口。

那本是omega也难以承欢的巨物，如今却夹在一个alpha的肉穴里。强悍的撑裂和饱涨的填塞，叫她仰头叫起来：“啊呀……太大了……”怎么会那么的烫呀！高温熨烫了她小小的穴道口，无上的快感源源不断的涌起，她似乎是横下心，将耳畔的短发捋到耳朵后面，往下用力一坐，硬是逼着自己将那根可怕的热棍给强迫的吞了一半，强劲的摩擦和粗硕的挤压得到的快感，让她立即攀越上高峰，全身都快乐的颤抖起来了。

他伸出大手扶正她的勾人小脸蛋，欣赏着那张和自己高度相似的脸眯眼痛苦的享受的高潮神情，“别半途而废啊宝贝，还有一半在外面呢。”

她痛苦又哆嗦着扭腰上下移动着，身下是几乎要撕裂般的快感，挪着身子一寸寸的将那长物吞咽，“呀、呀、呀……太长了……嗯……肚子好涨…好饱…”感觉那烫烫的巨棒撵过她深处细嫩的穴肉，深深的探压，狠狠的碾过了她肉穴里的每一处褶皱。一直伸达了尽头都不停止，硬是在她生殖腔口的花瓣处用力顶转碾米磨，强迫那敏感的花蕊为他而绽放，整个茎头都挤入了她狭窄的生殖腔，才稍微停止了侵犯。

尽根没入的庞然巨茎完美的将她窄小紧热的阴穴撑至最大，艾米莉有些发怵，光是那微微的颤动和粗壮的灼热，已经叫她全身都僵硬了。

“嗯，接下来呢？”他漫不经心的崩开开她的内衣扣子，慢慢把玩着她引以为傲的那双又挺又翘的豪乳，“你就打算这样坐在我身上一晚上？嗯？一会儿我还得回去干一个军妓。”阿尔弗邪邪邪的低笑着，常年握枪而磨出了一层茧子的大手滑到她被撑得紧绷的穴口抚摸她的毛发，“就是用你小肚子里面的那根东西干他哦。”

她为他低级又恶劣的话语给刺激得低叫起来，扶住他宽而厚的肩膀，她小心翼翼又艰难的抬臀再坐下，仅仅是小小的摩擦，就叫她吃不消的呼吸开始急促，“呀、好舒服……好棒艾米莉也是第一次和人做爱呢”

“第一次和人做爱，很好，谁给你舒服的？”他仿佛真的像一个关爱妹妹的好哥哥，循循善诱，继续用下流的话刺激她。

“我的哥哥……Alfred”她有些苦闷的叫着，太过膨胀粗大的男茎硬得跟滚烫的石头一样的在她的嫩穴里摩擦得生疼，又舒服得不可思议，她不禁逐渐加快了抬臀的动作，像是拿他自慰一般，“啊啊啊……Alfred……”

“要哥哥给你舒服，你这个小荡妇。”他又冷冷在她耳边道“永远记住我是你的第一个男人，Emily.”

她眉头一皱，无比的羞耻引发异样激越的快慰，让她哭了，“不……不……”就算她的理智再反对她的行为，可她的肉体已经达到了第二次的高潮，让她全身都重重的压到他身上，穴里的肉棍趁机再度狠狠戳入她子宫，带给她更强烈的感触，勾的她连连娇喘。

“爽么，小贱人？”他薄薄的唇滑过她嫣红的脸蛋，他垂眸看着她，英俊的脸却是冷笑的，“喜欢Alfred给你的惩罚么？”

“喜欢……”她无法违背体内的快感，诚实的答到，“哥哥，请再惩罚我……”娇臀扭转，他庞大的粗肉棒让她好喜欢，喜欢得再也无法顾及他和她之间的血缘关系。

阿尔满意的笑了，“你是什么呢？”

“我是骚货……呀……”她尖叫起来，只因为他突然强悍的快速挺腰肏动，巨棒急速摩擦戳击，那激烈的快感一定是她自己上下扭动动时所根本无法得到的，“啊…我是…小母狗，要Alfred狠狠肏我……”细腰狂扭，娇小的她在他身上被顶起再落下，每每那巨硕的茎身刚刚拔出，就又被身下贪婪的小嘴全部吞入。

“真是诚实又贪心的小淫女呀。”他低笑着，大手懒洋洋的滑到她娇美的双臀，使劲儿揉捏着那柔软而弹性十足的双丘，在从未有男人开发过的白波上留下通红的指印，中指来来回回勾画着那道细细的股沟。

“呀呀呀……哥哥……你好坏啊”小穴被用力戳刺着，敏感的股沟又被不断的接连刺激，那绝美的味道让她摇头眯着眼嚷嚷，金色的毛茸茸的脑袋在无力的贴在男人壮实的胸膛前。就连唾液流出了小嘴，滑落下颌都无法控制了，“呀……好舒服，好喜欢……”

Alfred垂眸抿着笑意，借着她濡湿透彻的液体润滑了中指，突如其来的有力的挺入那令人窒息的紧致的后穴内，密合结实的肌理紧紧包裹住他的粗指，一张一闭仿佛在极力抗拒着他的入侵。

“啊……那里……呀……”她弓起腰身，似要推拒又似反抗，可花嘴儿里的粗壮茎体牢固的连绵不断的戳击，他的手指悍然的转动和按压菊花里的敏感点，让她根本无法抵抗，“Alfred……那里……呀呀呀！”他在用指尖顶她的兴奋点，好厉害……

她全身都痉挛到直接颤抖，肌肤红润浸着一层薄薄的汗，身体抽搐得若一具完美的性爱娃娃，尤其她那狭小的性器还毫无廉耻的紧密吸吮着他的阴茎和手指，那样无比的快慰，是任何人也无法带给他的。“真是可爱，王耀都没你这么放荡呢。”他哼笑着配合着下身的狂野上顶，手指在她的后庭旋转弯曲蠕动，硬生生地是挤入了第二根长指，将她下身的第二张小嘴给撑开来。

艾米莉哪里被这样玩弄过，平日在学军校里，她是高高在上的小女王从不屑于搭理那些献殷勤的少年。而此时，她在亲哥哥的身上扭动着，献媚着，用两条玉腿勾缠阿尔弗雷德精壮的腰，酥胸摇荡，淫荡的得不比军营里的军妓逊色几分。手指暧昧的划过阿尔上下滚动的喉结和性感的锁骨，央求他更猛烈更深入的开发自己身体上可玩弄的穴口。

“啊啊啊啊……哥哥……好厉害呀……”她叫着，捉着他肩膀的衣料，上下摇摆的娇躯在灯光的照耀下，最诱惑的就是那双雪乳，坚挺甩动，乳波荡漾迷人。

“我最喜欢玩王耀这里哦。”他凑在她耳边一个字一个字道，忽然停止了下身的抽刺，然后用手指强悍的深深一顶，“他经常哭着求我再用力点干他，你是不是也想体验一下军妓尝过的滋味呀？”

她为他放荡的字眼而刺激得剧烈颤动起来，脚跟抵住他的后腰，双手捉住他的手指让他插入的更深，“哥哥……不要说……”她无法在两人如此亲密的情况下再听见他对别人做过任何的事情，她受不了……

“为什么不要？王耀可是很喜欢我插他后面，你不喜欢么？不喜欢那为什么你的小屁股还咬着我的手指不放？嗯？”他低笑着，手指却截然不同的快速戳弄，捣出白色的泡沫，叽叽做响，“很爽吧？你刚刚真是紧得连让我动都动不了，但现在都学会怎么吸吮我了，瞧，艾米莉你的小屁股还会叫呢。”

“呀呀呀……”她被那邪孽的字眼给逼入了高潮，紧紧包裹着他的肉棒，像是要吮干他一样的疯狂抽搐起来，“哥哥……啊……”

“用手指戳屁股这里也能高潮吗？你比职业军妓还要强哦，王耀必须得我干得他合不上双腿才能高潮呢。”他毫不吝啬对清亲妹妹敏感身体的赞美，“今晚第几次高潮了？这么喜欢被我蹂躏么，嗯，你到底是期待我肏你多久了？”

“从我第一次自慰你偷看开始，”她虚弱的偎依在他身上，阴穴里是他坚硬灼热的巨硕，后花庭里是他两根手指，全身都在颤动，高潮的美妙余韵一波波的翻滚着搅动着，让她根本没有力气再动弹，“后来我意淫的都是你……喜欢，喜欢被哥哥惩罚……”毫无羞耻的说出下流的话，她知道如果否认，她会双腿都被玩坏到瘫软掉。

“还喜欢被我怎么样的惩罚呢？”他缓慢温柔的抽动着手指，享受着她小肉壶紧紧的吸纳，消魂的快感自下身的长茎传来，满意得让他眯了蓝眸。

“喜欢被哥哥、被哥哥……”她说不出来，只能不断挪动着小臀儿，摩挲着体内栖息的巨龙，“哥哥……求你动一动……”高潮是快乐的，可高潮后依旧被填充得满满的感觉让她很想被用力的蹂躏一番。

“动哪里呢？”他仍是慢慢玩着，抚弄着……

……

那是陈年往事了，而现在阿尔弗雷德抱着艾米莉早已偷食禁果不知多少次，alpha不会怀孕，他从不吝啬用浓精作为对她的褒奖灌满她的子宫

“这么淫荡么，你要是个omega，会是最棒的性奴隶。”他勾起满意的微笑。

她的小穴经过爱液的润滑之后，他再将食指挤入，并拢食指及中指猛的在她体内抽送。

她一边发出既痛苦又亢奋的呻吟声，一边又不断的吸吮着肉棒。霍地，肉棒抽离她的嘴——反身将她压制在他的身下，以强硬的态势撑开她两条玉腿。

“宝贝，我想要骑着你了。”

“啊——”她惊呼一声，阿尔弗雷德已经毫不留情地将可怜的两片秘唇左右分开，宛如钢铁般的巨大硬挺亳不留情的整根没入她的狭窄的缝隙内。

“啊——疼……呜……啊——”涨满紧窒核心的肉棍，开始狂野的蠕动起来

她疯狂扭着身子，疼，无论他进来过多少次，她还是痛得极力想逃，可他用手掌制住了她的行动，气息浓浊地将性具往她体内抽送。

“啊——嗯——”她只能发出痛苦的呻吟声。但他的掌心紧贴着她的胸脯，在他用力的挤压之下，让她甚至没法尽情的呐喊呻吟出来。

“很舒服？”他情绪亢奋的嘶吼着挑起她一缕被沾湿的金发吻了一口，肉棒更是加快了抽插的速度，奋力的肏着肉壶。

“哥哥——呜……啊——呜——啊……”她尖叫着呼喊着，却引发男人的兽性。

“现在说疼，等会儿又成了荡妇，你又求我要你。”阿尔弗雷德神情邪恶的说着。

哪怕是承欢多次的身体被凶猛欲兽大肆侵犯，她的腰臀及私密处也受不了，都传来从未有过的磨人酸疼，然后……她的身体深处慢慢荡漾出一丝丝那种说不出口的快感，一种无法满足的快感渐渐的产生快意，一开始抗拒的尖叫也化成一声声轻喘呻吟。

“喜欢？”他得意地笑着，热杵在狭窄内的摆动突地加大、加重，变粗，他紧紧地热压着她的双腿、让自己的欲望更能深入其中。

“yes……”下体传来略微麻痒的疼痛，让她不由得皱起眉头，但他却没有要放缓速度的意思，她甚至可以听见两人交合处传来的啧啧的拍打声。

“Alfred，办公室的门没关”啊……好丢人……可是……

“嗯嗯……不行……慢一点……”激烈的动作让她无法再抱着他，双手只好紧抓着桌沿，迎接他越来越猛烈的冲撞。

“更刺激不好吗？”对他而言，这样言不由衷的求饶声反而令他更加兴奋自豪，“你想想，随时都有人推门哦～”粗大的男根也更加不留情地捣人她已经被肏到红肿的花穴中。

如此猛烈的抽送着实让她吃不消，但是即便她嘤嘤啜泣，也不能阻止他宛如脱缰野马的欲望。

“啊……停……求你……停……”猛烈的冲撞让她几乎说不出话来，也让她发出既满足又痛苦的呜咽。

可是，此刻的他根本就恍若未闻，只顾着奋力地抽出、挺进、耕耘，每一下撞击都深深地满足两人的渴望。

直到她的娇喃变成柔弱而无力的呻吟，那过于激烈的侵入力道却还不减反增，更加放纵身下的欲兽进行攻城掠地。

然后，就是最深最重的一记撞击，直接让交合的两人同时达到了巅峰——

“唔……”紧紧攀弄着他宽阔的背脊，她感受到欲望在体内抒发的肆意颤抖。

坚挺的欲望终于稍稍撤出酸麻的窄刀，可是在她想要松一口气的时候，他就又用力地挺进花心深处，惹得她娇喘连连。

“啊……啊……”她伸出双手紧紧地抱着他，双颊早已被浓郁的情欲渲染出迷人的嫣红。

她的额际冒出层层薄汗，连连摇头，似乎是忍受不了他硕大的进出，那张小脸却真实地反应着她的快乐情绪，微蹙着眉头在不停地轻喘娇吟，似十分痛苦又似特别快乐，这幅模样在他阿尔弗雷德眼里自是风情万种。

“好美……”他着迷地看着鱼水之欢时格外性感的她，忍不住加快抽动的速度。

“啊……不……慢一点……”她皱着眉想要制止他勇猛的挺进抽插，却又忍不住随着他摆动身躯，堕入地狱。

欲望当头的男人自然不理会她言不由衷的呼喊，阿尔弗迳自将热烫的硬杵送进湿润敏感的窄狭，每一次的挺进、抽出都是那么的狂猛有力带出一层依依不舍的粉肉和由精液和淫水混在一起的白色液体，甚至叽叽咕咕的肉穴口拍打出了白色泡沫。

不只这样，他的双手也再次袭上她的圣女峰前，摸索的力道也不复之前温柔，使劲揉捏着雪白的双乳，甚至邪佞地拉扯硬挺的蓓蕾，再用牙不轻不重的咬了一口。

“啊……”她不禁喊疼，却无法忽视这粗鲁动作带来的快感。

“嗯！”他再一次用力贯入她的体内。

不知道过了多久，她早已为他的动作迷乱了好几次，但是体内那火热的欲望似乎没有半分软化，仍是奋力戳弄着柔软的核心。

“嗯啊——”她感觉下一波的高潮已经来临。

“啊……真棒！”他低哑地怒吼，分身抽插得更加狂放大胆。

几乎在同一时间，他们双双颤抖，始终硬挺的欲望终于获得宣泄，在她的体内释放出温暖的精华又一次将二人送上了巅峰。

似乎感受到了办公室门外的放轻的脚步声……

阿尔弗雷德眉头一蹙

“够了……够了吧……”夹在他腰际的双腿虚软地放下，艾米莉这才稍稍从激情中清醒过来。

“还没有呢。”粗犷的男声宣告着下一波的激情。

不一会儿，虚软的娇躯被翻转过来，厚实的双掌抚上雪白的玉乳，结实的双腿也在同时包围住小巧挺翘的臀部，灼热的欲望毫无预警地冲进花穴。

“不要——嗯啊——”突如其来的撞击让她失声娇喘，十指更是用力抓紧光滑的桌沿。

才一会儿工夫，她又再次沦陷在他熟练的技巧之下，看似清纯的身子染上媚惑的色彩，弓起身子无意识地迎合他的侵略。

艾米莉的俏臀高高拱起，雪白的臀瓣间是不断抽动的男根，伴随着淫靡催情的声响，浑然忘我地进行着最原始的律动，仿佛两只交欢的野兽。

“不要了……好深……”哪怕是身经百战，她的身体也经不起这样的需索，没多久，她就又已泪流满面。

男人的大手扶上身前女子的纤腰，让她更靠近自己一些，硬挺的欲兽在同时深深埋入两股之间。

“呜……”她再也受不了地哭叫，感觉他已经刺入体内深处。

“啊……好舒服！”他发出野兽般的低吼，原本放在她双乳上的大掌转而扶住纤腰的两侧，让分身可以在她体内展开更狂野的抽送，这样的举动更是让双腿虚软的她频频求饶。

“啊——慢点……”她不禁因陌生的快感而迸出眼泪，哥哥今天怎么这么猛，身体都快绷到极限了。

她的求饶呻吟像是鼓励般地，反而激起他更大的欲望渴求，似乎一心只想满足欲望的他不但没停下动作，甚至变本加厉的使劲增强了在花穴里抽动的力道。

这样持续动作带来的极致快感不禁让他阿尔弗雷德情呻吟，一阵激烈抽送之后，他终于再次将种子撒在温暖的花径内，而他身前的人儿早已昏迷过去……

敏锐的听觉让阿尔弗雷德捕捉到办公室门外轻手轻脚的脚步声越走越远，他找了一套自己的上衣和裤子极为轻柔的帮艾米莉穿上，又脱下自己身上的夹克，把艾米莉的身体遮得严严实实。

把她打横抱起，如蜻蜓点水般的在她嫣红的唇上轻轻一吻

阿尔弗雷德若有所思的轻声呢喃：“Emily，哥哥对不起你......”纵是下了狠心，算计亲骨肉却也有些不舍

吩咐好下级务必把艾米莉上校好生送回到她的房间里。

阿尔弗雷德点了一根雪茄，想起了自己以前给本田菊下的命令，他是个狠人，亲妹妹艾米莉可以利用，青梅竹马么，自然也可以……

他命令共和国少将本田菊给他删掉王耀的小部分记忆，让他忘记阿尔就是那个强迫要了他处子之身的军官，保留青梅竹马的回忆……

人在孤立无援的时候是最喜欢依靠曾经温暖的东西呢

王耀，身为帝国军营里一个孤苦无依的军妓，你会像飞蛾扑火一样扑进hero怀里吧？

绝孕药也是该好好注射的，假如一个间谍因为孩子而产生了感情，那么这一颗棋子的失手岂不是会让这个布局几年的计划全盘崩溃。

自己再假装什么都不知道，伊万布拉金斯基那头蠢熊一定会对王耀的记忆感兴趣的，如果跟自己再能闹点不愉快那就更好了……

权力是毒药，如果容器出现裂缝，毒药就会扩散。

桌上的手机在振动，是一条新短信

“小耀的穴，是被万尼亚肏烂的哦”

配图是王耀在军校操场上穿着贴生身旗袍被摆成M型的腿和振动力极强的震动棒插在王耀的小穴里，这个军妓被肏的汁水横溅的十几张图。

共和国的高级间谍，帝国上将阿尔弗雷德的手毫无感情的抚过手机屏幕上王耀占满泪水的脸。

或许，毒药已经开始扩散了呢


	5. Chapter 5

“基尔伯特·贝什米特！”

基尔伯特回头时，那个将棕褐色长卷发利落的扎成马尾束到脑后的少女军官三步作两步的迈过来，她定定的站在他身后，死死地盯着那头银发，琥珀绿的眼睛里带了几分怒意。

基尔伯特微微一愣，从自己的全名被完整的喊出来就猜到了她的来意，银发红瞳的妖孽男人转过身子，下意识的挺直了宽厚的胸膛为她挡住三伏天里热辣的太阳

这个女人，果然又是为了军妓的事来叨叨他的吗？

基尔伯特有些不满的瞥了一眼站在他面前怒火冲天的伊丽莎白，目光心不在焉的在军装也遮不住的挺立上流连。

懒得去听她愤怒的控诉军妓制度是多么惨无人道，基尔伯特毫不留情的打断伊丽莎白的长篇大论，嘴角勾起一个邪魅又张狂笑：“kesesesesese……我觉得您穿着女仆装在床上跟我讨论这件事成功的几率比较大。”

不等伊丽莎白反应过来，他还放肆的靠近她耳边，“茜茜真是越来越有女人味了呢……kesesese……不知道alpha有没有omega干的带劲……”

等待他的是一个毫不留情地回旋踢

脚尖只擦过额前银色碎发的发梢，身材高大的基尔伯特反应却极快如猎豹一样灵敏的向后弹开，躲开了一轮攻击

“下次再敢这么不知廉耻地跟我说话，小心我就……”少女被挑逗得白嫩的脸庞上面红耳赤，琥珀绿的眸子里藏不住怒意

“你就打断我的腿？”基尔伯特斜张着红瞳似笑非笑的瞥了她一眼，伸手捋了捋被踢乱的碎发刘海，“我说茜茜，你骂来骂去也就这么几句话，我都听腻了。”

伊丽莎白被气得大口喘气，胸膛前一起一伏，再三劝自己今天不是来打架的。

她倒吸了一口气，冷静道：“你难道不觉得你提出的军妓计划有违人伦么，把一个好端端的omega用尽手段榨干他的价值和人性，把人当成动物一样去训服再当成工具一样使用，你还是个人么……”

”本大爷怎么还就不是人了。“基尔伯特冷笑一声打断她的长篇大论，”这个末世本就适者生存，像狼群一样，身体机能低级的omega就是应该为高级的alpha服务，要不是他们的受孕率高可以为国家增加人口，我简直不知道这种低贱的人种存在有任何价值。“基尔伯特挪开了自己聚焦于伊丽莎白的眼睛去看她倒影在地上的影子，目光深邃.

”我说茜茜啊，战场上人命都不算东西,仁慈又算什么，是能让饥饿的军队得到军粮还是能让对面的帝国乖乖投降？“

"像这种不能打仗手不能提肩不能扛，一被他人标记了以后就连走路都颤颤巍巍一步三摇的生物，有什么资格要求获得和你我一样的alpha一样平等的权利？”

基尔伯特思维敏捷口齿清晰，但特意加重了“你我”两个字，嘴上毫不留情地毒舌，但身体却看似漫不经心的向右跨了一小步让她站在自己的影子里，

专注于眼前对话气得面颊通红的少女显然无暇注意这一小小的细节，她的双拳紧握放置在身体两侧微微颤抖，连话都说不出来。

像是意识到自己说的话有些过，基尔伯特侧过头，妖孽又刻薄的容颜神情一滞，放轻了声音缓缓道：“这是末世，不是太平盛世。你的理想……很美好，但不适合现在。”

他回过头欲离开，伊丽莎白深吸了一口气让自己颤抖不已胸膛平息，因愤怒而握成拳在两侧的双手而舒展开来像是气到了极点不怒反笑，对着他的背影一字一句道“如果你是因为出身的原因而对omega心生厌恶，那大可不必。”

穿着军靴的笔挺身影一顿，并未生气但磁性无比声音听不出来任何感情：“随便你怎么讲，这句话我也还给你，如果你是因为出身的原因而对omega心生好感，那也大可不必，”抬起棱角分明的下巴，若无其事的瞥了一眼海德莉薇，"如果不是你和安东尼奥那家伙投反对票，我的议案早通过了。“

哪里会有现在这么麻烦

”不过还好，元首拥有最终决定权，“他正色道，”这是一场战争，你的能力很强，毫不逊色于我。但是收起你的妇人之仁吧，它迟早会害死你，茜茜。“基尔伯特不再多言，大步离开，很快，基尔背影在伊莎视线里只剩下一个点……

伊丽莎白略带赌气似的恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，背过身去背道而驰，棕栗色的卷发狠狠地甩出倔强的弧度。  
——————————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

帝国，皇幺子房间内。

富丽堂皇的房间内，亚瑟柯克兰喝着红茶，身前半跪着琼斯上将。

”听说上将的妹妹会嫁给我哥哥，真是恭喜了。“

阿尔弗雷德识趣的不发一言。

”上将的爱好还真是特殊呢“，亚瑟的手从领口处转钻进去，像一条蛇一样光溜溜的滑进去暧昧的描了描阿尔弗雷德性感的锁骨，另一只手将扯开男人的衣领扯开的更多，胸口大片大片的光裸肌肤与空气接吻。

精壮而结实的胸膛让胸前的两颗乳粒像奶油像奶油上的红豆一样诱人，亚瑟不禁坏心眼的用指甲盖拨弄着，”和亲妹妹乱伦也不是一次两次了吧，“两颗小红豆由于凌虐而兴奋得挺立着

”真是个坏孩子，“亚瑟冷漠的使劲在阿尔弗雷德的胸上狠狠掐了一把，那光滑结实的胸肌上立刻出现了几道红紫的伤痕。

一双尖头皮鞋出现在阿尔弗雷德眼中，亚瑟拿起那杯没喝完的红茶貌似无意的泼了下去。

阿尔弗雷德仍是不发一言，任凭溅起的茶水打湿了眼镜，茶渣星星点点的残留在胸膛上，衣服已经被泼了个半湿，浸了茶水的地方染上一片黄渍

”怎么不说话？“亚瑟柯克兰蹲下身子，祖母绿的碧眼里闪过妖冶至极的媚意。

不同于常人，常年养尊处优的亚瑟皇子手指根根分明，却如女人一般纤长白嫩，他的手温柔的摘下阿尔弗雷德的眼镜。

此时，如果仔细听，就可以听到僻静的房间里，有极其微弱的电流声音。

亚瑟站起身伸出手，纤长的白指在阿尔弗雷德的腰带上一勾一扯，直直的把阿尔弗雷德拉向自己，“小穴里的跳蛋震的太厉害了，上将保持着半跪的姿势已经很难了吧，是不是一开口就会忍不住呻吟了呢？”

得不到回应，亚瑟·柯克兰殿下索性动手解起面前一言不发的俊美男人的腰带，哗啦哗啦的裤子随着腰带应声落地，一巴掌打在阿尔弗雷德的脸上。

看着那具几乎完美的俊脸上出现了五个通红的指痕，亚瑟心中的怒意才消减了些

“没有我的允许，你居然又背着我上其他人？”几乎是咆哮着的质问。阿尔弗雷德知道亚瑟那种病态占有欲又犯了。

“挑一根鞭子吧”

亚瑟双手撑地，像是纯真无邪的孩子似的疑惑的看了看阿尔弗脸上肿起的指痕，那一抹小而薄的盈润唇珠擦过阿尔的耳根，吐露出单薄又微弱的呼吸。

饶是训练有素的上将也不自觉地加快了心跳。

哦，亚瑟，这该死的，磨人的小妖精

抬起尖尖翘翘的下巴搁在阿尔弗的肩膀上，那股让人心旷神怡的薄荷味儿的呼吸迫不及待的的钻进了阿尔弗身体里的每一个毛孔内，祖母绿的瞳里带着尖俏的讥笑对上阿尔弗那双怔然的蓝眸子

手却扯开阿尔弗的皮带，滑进他的内裤里狠狠的掐了一把

“否则琼斯上将日后别想再用这根玩意儿上别人了”

哦，天哪，你看看亚瑟，那圆润的屁股，那尖尖翘翘的下巴，那带着水的绿眸子，那精壮又结实的小蛮腰……他怎么就是个alpha呢？

他怎么能是个alpha呢？

阿尔弗没有时间去思考太多，鞭子带着风声在耳边呼啸而过落

阿尔的背上多了一道渗血的鞭痕

亚瑟已经挑了一根又粗又长的牛皮鞭握在手里。修身的黑色燕尾服衬着他的脸色愈加阴晴不定。白衬衫上穿着打着温莎结，连高礼帽和带着挂链的金丝眼镜都不曾取下，斯文败类一身正式而又禁欲的打扮

“你以为不挑我就不会打你了是吗？”声音冰冷，面无表情

阿尔弗半跪在地上的时候，跳蛋的猛烈震动让他身理欲望上的空虚膨胀，而身为军人的理智则疯狂的保留着他的镇静。

欲望和理智相互纠葛缠绕生出一丝丝旖旎的暧昧。漫无目的的跳蛋在后穴不断刺激着他理智的最后一根弦，身体完全是靠肌肉记忆而酸疼的紧绷着，习惯了跳蛋的跳动之后小穴反而越发空虚。

跳蛋，这个椭球体的硅胶震动器过于短小了而无法操到g点，反而死死的卡在甬道上跳着，撞击着内壁，长长的珍珠状电线偶尔狠狠的摩擦到前列腺，带来一阵阵软而酥麻的快感。

……

好想让人插到他的最深处给他止痒

鞭声此起彼伏，亚瑟的力道掌握的极好，它能在厚重的军装覆盖之下给阿尔弗带来皮开肉绽的快感却又不会伤其筋骨。

“嗯……啊……”只不过是是喉头上下动了动，亚瑟的鞭子便毫不留情的再次打了下来。

他用皮鞋勾了勾阿尔的下巴，迫使在挣扎的男人仰视自己。

“上将现在得不到满足吧，这饥渴的样子真是该让人好好赏玩”

亚瑟的眼睛宛如流动的琥珀，居高临下的讽刺道。

“啪！”又是清脆的一声，他又挥着鞭子打上了阿尔的屁股

“跪好，塌腰翘臀，麻烦上将的姿势摆弄的像那些被自己玩弄过的军妓一样来取悦我。”

阿尔弗咬了咬唇，强忍着让呻吟声不从口中溢出，“是……”

“好好想想你犯了什么错."冷冰刺骨的话语在上方响起：“还有，感谢我对你的调教。”

“是……”

“说什么？”鞭子亲吻着阿尔弗的臀部，精准的扫过菊口，把那个不断挣扎滑动的跳蛋往里狠狠一推，阿尔再也忍不住，放开咬的发白嘴唇呻吟

“是……啊……感谢殿下的教导。”

柯克兰，这个该死的妖精！

又一鞭打在了琼斯上将的腰窝上，他不得不把腰缩紧塌的更低，臀部愈发翘。

平心而论亚瑟的鞭子对于阿尔这样训练有素的铁血军官而言并不算痛，但是敏感点被不断刺激让阿尔的心里带着几分不甘的怒意，以及被鞭打还要感谢的这种屈辱快感居然让这个不可一世的男人达到了难以启齿的高潮。

后庭里的跳蛋停了下来，一波又一波的淫水倾泻而出濡湿了地毯。

“知道错了吗？”亚瑟俯下身为瘫在地上的阿尔摘下眼镜，指尖温柔的拂去爱人兴奋的生理盐水，放到自己唇边勾起舌头轻舔了一口。

“我不该背着你上别人……”忍字当头一把刀

“对啊，不过你淫靡的样子真好看”绿眸俯身，用长长的睫毛去扫他的脸，下巴，一直滑到了脖子……

他猝不及防的咬住了阿尔弗脖子上的颈动脉，动作之快之狠，像衔住了一块死肉

阿尔弗忽地冒出了一层冷汗，这么快就翻车了，是杀还是试探？

生死一瞬间，身体的应急反应迫使阿尔弗迅速地掐亚瑟的脖子

原本卡上亚瑟脖子的手缓了一缓，改成了去掰亚瑟的肩。战争时期少一个上将可是不少的损失。若不是真想杀他，自己可就是死罪无疑了。

索性亚瑟并没有像吸血鬼一样把尖尖的牙捅入他的血管，只是怎么推都不松口，衔着那块皮肉往自己那边扯，牙尖儿就这么细细的研磨着那么一块儿小小的皮肉。

房间里很暗，他眼里冒着幽幽的绿光，像一匹嗜血的狼。  
——————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“来，小耀夹紧了，一颗也不准掉出来哦，”

有着一头铁锈红发的皇次子玩腻了无聊至极的做爱，搂紧怀里肤若凝脂的美人，漫不经心地扫到了桌子上仆人端来的新鲜葡萄，一股热感随着血管顺涌而上向着大脑涌去，再顺着四肢百骸扩展开来。

斯科特漫不经心的抱起大张着腿跨坐在自己怀里的王耀，一口含住了那诱人的粉红色乳尖儿，坏心眼儿的狠狠咬了一口，十分满意身下的王耀发出的嘤咛

他那软的跟小奶猫一样的叫声和鎏金色眼眸里的兴奋与泪水往往是alpha最好的催情药。

斯科特盯了王耀一眼，像个街头混混一样痞里痞气的笑了笑……

然后毫不留情地将那双的奶白色的双腿使劲儿掰开，紧紧的摁住他的腰怕他跑了似的摁在他的大腿上。

那双手熟练的掰开王耀红肿不堪的，还沾染着乳白色浓密液体的阴穴，强迫性的把紫的发黑水莹光润葡萄塞了进去，长指一推，狠狠的把葡萄推进了秘境深处。

异物入体，王耀，下意识地卡紧了肉穴，害怕的使劲儿推着想要滚向更深处的葡萄。

由于军妓都是固定体检加治疗保证他们可以“循环利用”，所以他们的身体大都紧致可人，再加上王耀本身就"天赋异禀“和出于对异物的害怕，圆滚滚的葡萄卡在了肉穴里，夹得太紧，葡萄深陷其中，停滞不前。

斯科特仿佛察觉到了他的惊惧，玩笑似的忽悠他：”乖宝宝，放松点宝贝儿，你夹得太紧了……“还轻抚了抚他的背。

斯科特自以为的温柔却在王耀眼里却成了来自恶魔的呢喃，柯克兰一家都神经质的可怕，这位皇次子尤甚，性情乖张极难伺候……

塞异物入下体这方面他不是没有被本田菊亲身教育过，只是还算温柔的本田菊似乎并不会做什么有害于他身体的事，斯科特就不一定了，暴劣的他视人命如草芥，将屈指可数的omega玩死在床上可不是什么偶然的事情。

王耀不敢直言拒绝，只敢泪眼朦胧的呜咽着。

斯科特视而不见，坏笑的拿起葡萄，抵住小穴入口处和着洞口处潺潺的淫水，长指一推，用力地塞进花瓣的最深处。似乎觉得身下的人儿在抵抗，他狠狠的拍了一下王耀的屁股，雪白的臀瓣臀波一晃一晃的，王耀放松了一下，随即又很快的越咬越紧，葡萄顶着肉壁，越陷越深。

喜怒无常的斯科特面无表情地把一小盘葡萄都推了进去，直到王耀的骚穴合也合不拢，满满的，涨涨的。汁液流成了几道溪，直沾湿了斯科特的裤子。

下体被涨的不舒服，王耀痛苦难当，在斯科特怀里乱扭。

斯科特十分满意，他可以想象一会儿用唇吸出那个小骚货下体里被碾磨的流离破碎的，混着淫液味道的果肉，用舌尖在他的阴蒂上转着圈儿打颤，把这个被玩坏的宝贝儿拆吃入腹。

嗯，饱满多汁的果肉，当成夜宵好了。

他已经懒得再和伊万布拉金斯基一样去下药了。

这个军妓可真是，别有风味，

下药就像加了味精的饭菜，空有其味而不知其髓，这怎么能激发出食材最质朴的味道呢

这个王耀真有意思，他不会像其他自甘堕落的军妓们一样去主动去招惹军衔高的将士们企图攀龙附凤，

他就那么坐在那儿，坐在他那小小的屋子里发呆，独自一人的时候他就拼命洗澡，把细嫩的皮肉搓得发红，让身上的污秽全部被热水冲洗，流到下水道里消失不见。然后他换上洁白的睡衣，坐在他那又高又软的床上一下一下晃悠着腿。

由于血统纯度极高，国家还是把他列入了保护级别的名单，现在操他居然他妈的还要看军衔，少将以下免谈。

斯科特心想，omega的人生真是讽刺啊。

十八岁前普普通通，与常人无二。十八岁性别分化之后忽坠泥潭，挂着人的牌子，却被迫干着猪狗不如的事情苟且偷生。年老色衰之后还要被注射死亡。这又有什么办法呢？如果不是alpha这种生物的存在，omega连活下去的资格都没有呢。

他斯科特可没有一颗圣母心。

王耀是所有军妓里衣橱最大的，服饰最华丽的，可是他私下里却厌恶去看那些衣物一眼。穿着那些衣服，然后像拆礼物上的包装纸一样撕开。被每天来自四面八方的粗长炙热捅穿，他只不过是个挂着铁链的狗而已。

年轻，是一个妓最大的资本。王耀还足够年轻，他那未经岁月打磨的脸上多多少少带着几分稚气和天真的倔强，生活把他抛到了地狱的尘埃里，但他却并没有因此被完全磨平了棱角，只是惘然，瞧瞧他那张娃娃脸吧，那鎏金色的瞳里只是偶尔被情欲沾染。

令人怜惜的模样，清纯的水嫩嫩的皮肤，淡淡的奶香味儿幽幽的勾人，偏偏他还美而不自知，被肏的时候倔强的用牙死死的咬住下唇，拼命止住自己淫荡的叫声，试问有几个alpha不想狠狠贯穿他，堵住那呜咽着的嫣红小嘴，把他肏到哭都哭不动呢？

至少斯科特是这么想的

他那讨厌的弟弟亚瑟看来也没有那么糟糕嘛，口味还是可以的

斯科特眸色一暗，当然嘛……

那个毒舌的死傲娇居然会在他面前“随口一提”

管他呢，送到嘴边的肉，不吃白不吃

“不要动嘛，小贱货，等下要用你骚穴里的葡萄来喂我哦”

他压低了声线，喘着粗气，声音低沉又性感，在王耀耳边挑逗的笑了笑。

王耀痛苦的娇喘着

好难受，香汗淋漓，混蛋把东西拿出来啊，真的好难受。

斯科特打了个响指，旁边的仆人递上来一件衣服，是一条紧身内裤和一条贞操带。

他用长指把葡萄往里推的更深，大手帮王耀一丝不挂的躯体套上内裤，手指隔着那条紧身内裤忽轻忽重的描出耻骨的曲线，深深的抚慰着，内裤并马上被浸湿。

男人不由得啧啧了几声，好浪啊，淫水真多。

斯科特的手指顺着内裤十分色情的去勾勒摩擦王耀的阴唇，酥麻的快感传来，王耀又一次把下唇咬的发白。斯科特还在用手指把骚穴想要吐出来的葡萄顶回去，甚至让内裤陷在了阴穴处。

“夹紧！如果你让一颗掉出来了，你知道下场是什么！”

男人命令道，他眼里带着嗜血的兴奋欲望，双手不断地扯着内裤边缘向上。

王耀混乱的呻吟着，光洁的额头渗出了细腻的汗珠。股下的布料被斯科特拉紧到全部陷在了阴唇里，又痒又疼。

小穴里也好痒，涨涨的好难受，又痒又疼。

汗水濡湿了墨色长发，鎏金色眼眸里溢出的生理盐水打湿了鸦羽般的长睫。清纯的小脸上梨花带雨又楚楚可人。吹弹可破的肌肤犹如上好的玛瑙触感温润生凉，王耀的胸口娇臀玉腿上都布满了青青紫紫的掐痕与吻痕，

美人就是要折磨一番才好看，斯科特心满意足的看着这具极富凌虐美感的躯体。微眯着闭了闭眼，他可以感受到自己下体的肉棒硬邦邦的也在叫嚣着想要释放

斯科特下意识地咽了咽口水，给王耀系上了金属锁链的贞操带

“去请伊万布拉金斯基上将一起共进晚餐”斯科特对下属吩咐道。

——————————————————————————————————————-----—  
伊万布拉金斯基上将，这个和阿尔弗雷德齐名的斯拉夫男人身材高大，刀削般的面容冰冷俊逸，紫烟一样的眼睛，令人心醉的睫毛，不得不让人感叹上帝是如此偏心。

极端的美来自天使，极端的恶来自地狱，他完美地将二者融为一体，这个狂热的战斗疯子在战场上可以徒手撕开敌人哀嚎着的身体。水管重重的插入脑髓，爆浆甚至无法在他的围巾上污染一秒。

杀降不祥，这个疯子也丝毫不在乎，甚至令人将尸体摆成叶赛宁的诗歌……

一将功成万骨枯，残酷的绞杀从来无法掩盖他那与罪恶齐名的卓越功勋，他是帝国内炙手可热的将领，靠战绩上位的最年轻上将

“要不要再加一杯葡萄汁？”斯科特摇晃着酒杯，问道。

“不必了，”北极熊毫不客气，“我的家族是为国效力，不是为了皇子们的无聊游戏”

斯科特拍了拍手，伊万能感觉桌布下一双娇嫩的小手灵活熟练的拨开了自己的拉链，那根沉睡中的粗长肉棒迫不急待的从束缚中脱出弹到了对方温软的小脸上。

哦，他把大部分精力都放在如何与眼前的皇子交流中不出错上了，桌下有人倒是察觉到了，只不过太弱，压根不需要防备

上将面不改色地撩起桌布的下摆，映入眼帘的是那双让人熟悉的鎏金色眸子。

他的小奶猫。

此时王耀正熟练的努力吸吮着伊万那硕大的龟头，他的口那样小，要吞的东西又那样大，才刚刚吞咽了整个龟头腮帮子都鼓地疼了起来，他的动作被匆匆一瞥的上将一览无余。

哦，看来又有人把他从笼子里放出来了，伊万习以为常。

调教的还挺好，起码比在自己身下下了药才听话要好。

冰山融化了一些，伊万眯着眼睛，放松身体向椅背上靠去，后脑勺抵上了柔软的靠垫，手指一搭一搭的叩着椅子上的扶手，紫罗兰般的双眸对上斯科特狡黠的痞子笑：

“请继续吧，殿下对军费有何看法？”

……

王耀跪趴在伊万壮硕的双腿之间吞吐着硕大，他不敢偷懒，斯科特放言不把伊万伺候舒服了他就别想取出埋在体内的那些东西。

他跪趴在柔软的羊毛地毯上，下体涨痛者着，唇中的火热是熟悉的腥味，好紧

“呜呜呜……”舌头被肉棒压在下面，王耀几乎无法呼吸，只好不断将舌尖向上顶，伊万却以为他是在用力服侍自己，下体被温软潮湿包裹，舒服得他呼了一口气。

身体的两个小洞都被紧紧的占满了，王耀感觉自己像一个破碎的布娃娃一样被伊万狠狠的亵玩着，口中越来越窒息，四肢百骸都像着了火一样，后穴的小洞却又得不到满足，湿淋淋的往外流着水，偏偏手又被上了手铐系在后腰上，几欲爆炸。

王耀在伊万的双腿间不断地扭动着，后穴不断用力摩擦在贞操带的金属锁链上以求满足，身体的痛苦和快感越积越多，

眼前一黑，下身狠狠的收缩起来。

“嗯……哼……”伊万喘着气恋恋不舍地从他的口中拔出自己的硕大，一只手摁住瘦削的下巴，“差点就被你这只小骚货吸泄了，给别人口自己也能高潮？”

王耀大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，软软的瘫倒在伊万的大腿内侧，眼尾是情犹未尽的嫣红。

斯科特见状不失时机地笑了笑，“上将，葡萄汁，还喝不喝？”


End file.
